Naruto: The Soaring Leaf
by SuperKayJin
Summary: The wonder that soared above all Touching the Heavens And surpassing the stars, The Legend...The Soaring Konoha.
1. Chapter 1: The Soaring Leaf

NARUTO

THE SOARING LEAF

Disclaimer: I do no own Uzumaki Naruto or any character in the Naruto world.

The Fire Country

**The Fourth Great Ninja War**

The Epic Conclusion of the Greatest Ninja War.

The Bright Green Leaf and the Silent Sound.

This was time of the New Legend

The Soaring Konoha

The Wonder That Blew All Away…

VOLUME 40

CHAPTER 1

18 years since the Fourth Hokage died.

The Hidden Sound village had invaded The Fire Country, wanting to give make the Country live up to its name. Under the cruel leadership of the renegade ninja Orochimaru, they had invaded, driving for the Hidden Village of The Leaf and setting enormous fires as they went. It seemed that, this was the staging to the final confrontation. Orochimaru had assembled the entire Sound Village's forces, from Chuunin's to Jounin's and the Elite Cursed Seal Sound Ten. Large as the number was, it in fact was a reduced force because throughout the three-year war The Sound had suffered. After the open declaration of war following the loss of Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru had bent his entire will, and mind towards the destruction of Konoha. All of his carefully laid plans concerning, the Uchiha and The Akatsuki had been ruined and he could lay the blame at the feet of one person. His rival's Legacy, the ninja who had proved himself a force to be reckoned with.

The evil Snake Ninja could remember the moment his nightmare returned, heralded by the tremendous release of power that had ruined his hidden lair. The battle with that ninja had been brief but the result was clear. He suffered a devastating defeat that left a sour taste in his mouth. It was not the only defeat there had been more. What followed were significant successive defeats of his forces, countered by brief hollow victories.

The humiliation had been unbearable and it sparked the beginning of the Ninja war. He decided to strike first, because he believed that he who strikes first, if he strikes hard enough need not strike again. How wrong he was.

He himself had led the attack. A force of 300 Sound Ninja's but before they could even get within sight of The Hidden Leaf Village, they were attacked. The desperate battle that followed saw his forces defeated and he himself retreating with the help of Kabuto. A display of skill and power and an epic exchange of Jutsu's, had made him realize his folly in going after the Uchiha. How could he have known that such a power existed? Mistakes had been made and The Sound Village had felt his displeasure.

Recruiting more ninja's inflicting, inhumane experiments on them had been his answer to the power of the Leaf. It had all been for nothing because the Leaf along with their allies had proved too hard to overcome.

He would attack and be repelled and he had thought this pattern would repeat for a long time but recently they had come. The battle that had raged in The Hidden Sound Village had been mind blowing to The Snake Ninja. That ninja had been at the forefront and the elites of the Leaf had been right behind him. The destruction of the Hidden Village of Sound had been an event that shook the ninja world. The power of the Leaf was undisputed.

The destruction of his Village had lead to this last desperate, bringing together his remaining forces, he planned to lay siege and to destroy the leaf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forces of Sound did not travel quietly. They had systematically set about destroying everything they could, burning fields and destroying buildings.

"Master Orochimaru is it wise to be so open, in our intention. Surely the Hidden Leaf Village will be ready for us," Kabuto said.

"Do you doubt me Kabuto?" his words coming out in a sibilant, slimy tone, reaffirming his snake like personality.

"No master, it's just that, I do not know exactly what your plan. So you must forgive me if I seem a little bit nervous." He quickly replied. His tone quiet and trying to appease his Master.

"I do forgive you Kabuto, be thankful for that." He said and he added nothing more.

The pair where on a large snake summoned, that was currently barreling through a dense forest area. Toppling trees and drawing a deep gouge in the earth. Orochimaru had opted not to summon Manda, knowing that the temperamental Snake Boss would not like to be used as a transport.

They were drawing closer and closer to Konoha and Orochimaru knew that soon the Leaf would make their move. He was prepared and although many of ninja's would die, it would all be for his plan to work. They were expendable, pawns to be used and thrown away according to his whim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hidden Leaf Village

The Legendary Slug Ninja and Godaime Hokage Tsunade was sitting in her office behind her desk, with her assistant Shizune standing in front of her. She had come to deliver a report but Tsunade knew what it was about, but she nodded her head and allowed Shizune to speak.

"Hokage-Sama, Orochimaru's forces have entered the country and they have razed the ground wherever they have passed." Shizune reported. "The scouts report that he has bolstered his forces with monsters and summons".

Tsunade was not fazed in the slightest, this was to be expected, he had informed her of Orochimaru's desperation and he had told her that Orochimaru would attack Konoha. His prediction had been true it seemed and that her allowing of him to setup a countermeasure was the right thing to do. The council had not even objected to when she had raised the plan and told of its originator. The times have truly changed.

She knew he was out there, leading the ninja of the Village towards a final confrontation with Orochimaru. She also knew that the defense of the Village all rested one person's shoulders and although they had defeated Orochimaru's forces before and they had destroyed his Village, Orochimaru was still not done. All of his power would be bent towards destroying this Village and that one person who had brought him defeat repeatedly in the war.

"Shizune, are out forces ready to intercept?" she asked

"Yes Hokage-Sama, the evacuation of the people in the countryside has meant, no casualties and the scouts have reported that Orochimaru's course will take him into direct contact with our ninja. It seems he was right about Orochimaru"

"Yes he wasn't he Shizune" she replied in a wistful tone. "He was right about a lot of things and without him I don't know where this Village would be." She turned her around to look through the window and at the peaceful Hidden Village of the Leaf. She was silent for a while and Shizune knew that she had more to say. "I am the Hokage of the Leaf, tasked with protecting everyone in this Village. He is something beyond me, and I must say beyond anyone I have ever met. Orochimaru will be at his full power but I feel that it will not be enough." She finished with a sigh.

"Tsunade" Shizune addressing her by her name brought her around to look at her and she that Shizune had a smile on her face. Shizune continued, "I have known you a long time and it is clear that there is something on your mind"

"You know me too well" she sighed "He has given so much but this Village has given him so little. Even I have let him down yet he still stands tall. A ninja greater than all others and still, a beacon to light the way. His strength of will amazes me and yet I have seen his pain in the quiet moments and I fear that… No I will not voice my fears and give rise to their guarantee, instead we will wait and we will hope." She said lapsing into silence.

Shizune patiently waited. "You see Shizune, now you've got me all depressed, I need a drink" with that she performed a set of hand seals and a bottle of saki appeared with a small cup. "Now if that's all, I would like to be alone"

A bang and a cloud of smoke signaled her departure.

Alone in her office she could, relax. She poured the saki and proceeded to sip it slowly savoring the taste of the alcoholic liquid. She had made mistakes in her life and although she had redeemed herself in the position of Hokage, she had still made mistakes. If he ever found out the truth, it would change everything and she realized then that some Leaves fall of trees yet do never touch the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Leaf and Sand Ninja Staging Grounds

500 km's from the Hidden Leaf Village

They were not hiding themselves and their passage was an open display of their intent to destroy. The scouts had been tacking their movements and reporting it along the line and in the command tent of allied forces the final preparations were being made. The ninjas gathered were all Jounin level ninja's who had been involved in every major conflict with The Sound Village during the war. They were the ninja's whose skill and power had seen them victorious in all of their battles. The most experienced ninja in the large tent was the Legendary Toad Ninja Jiraiya, and although it might have seemed that, he was the commander of the operation, that was not true. Jiraiya himself like his contemporaries, Tsunade and Orochimaru had left Konoha to travel the world and although each of their reasons were different, the result had been the same. The Three Legendary Ninja had left the Village in which they lived.

Thinking back on it he realized that it was their fate to travel down different paths, they had started out as teammates and they had carved their Legend as teammates. Tragedy and betrayal had dogged their steps and ultimately it had made them go their separate ways. Tsunade began her path of self-destruction when she lost her partner and her brother. Orochimaru's path had been one of madness and evil, conducting human experiments and other acts of indescribable horror. He himself had finally given into his passion of perversion culminating in the Icha Icha Paradise series. Granted the majority of his time was spent on information gathering of the perverted kind, he had actually used some of it for real information gathering. On Orochimaru's whereabouts, on the threat of the Akatsuki and a host of other information he had filtered back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was at this time that The Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi, an act that had saved the Village but cost it dearly. He regretted not being there for his former student and he knew that even if he was there, he could not have done anything to change the outcome. The Yondaime was a ninja of supreme genius and creativity and he had surpassed his teacher, a long time ago. The Yondaime had unimaginable depths of Chakra, incredible stamina and speed. He had grieved in his own way and he had moved on, his ties with The Leaf Village decreasing.

He could clearly see the steps that had led him to this point and he did not regret them. His wandering had ended and he was now among the ranks of Hidden Leaf ninja's. It was all because of one person. One person who had changed his life and unknowingly caused him to acknowledge the past. That person had proved to be the greatest ninja he had ever seen. He had seen that person come into his own and take the path to being a Legend. It was enough to make an old man smile.

The only thing to mar his thoughts was the realization that it could all fall down and that the person responsible for so many good things would be injured in a very grave way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiraiya-Sama, do you know what could be taking him so long?" Sakura asked him.

"He'll be here don't worry" he replied. "He has never let us down before and I don't think he will start now.

He slowly looked around the tent taking his time and observing the assembled ninja. The success of the battles against the Sound had been with the help of the ninja's assembled in the tent, seated around the large table. Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kankurō, Temari, Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Yamato. A slight rustle of the tents flaps announced the arrival of another critical piece to the puzzle that had decimated the Orochimaru and The Sound Village. Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage of The Hidden Sand Village.

"He's still not here, he must be busy." The Kazekage said as he took a seat.

"With him you never know, If it's not one thing its another." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone that managed to convey irritation and a lack of interest.

"You should be thankful that he hasn't arrived yet, now you can amaze us all with your genius level IQ and think up a strategy, that's anywhere near as good as his" Temari said in tone that worked wonders on the Nara boy, causing him blush slightly and to mumble a few words about troublesome women.

Another rustle was heard and all heads turned to the tent opening. The once renegade ninja Uchiha Sasuke had arrived. The tension in the tent was palatable and the frown on the Uchiha's face did not ease it in the slightest bit.

The Uchiha's gave wandered around the tent and he slowly made his way to the side of the tent opting to stand rather than to sit. Some wounds were deep and for others they could be shallow. For those who had witnessed the Uchiha's betrayal it seemed that there was an underlying mistrust and the few who had accepted him back had done so without much fuss. In part, it was thanks to one person that Sasuke had escaped execution, if he had not sued for mercy on Sasuke's part, he would have been killed. He himself had understood that killing the Uchiha would have been a mistake because of the information he had concerning Orochimaru but another thing that could have been worse would have been the extinction of the Uchiha. Sasuke was the last Uchiha in the Hidden Leaf Village and because they had failed the Uchiha once they could not seal its doom. Although everything seemed peaceful on the surface between Sasuke and that ninja, Jiraiya still felt that underneath there was something simmering between them. He also realized that the majority of the enmity had come form the other ninja. Whatever it was it would come to head soon, all he had to do was wait.

Suddenly a heavy pressure was felt in the tent and all the ninja had to brace themselves to withstand it, bringing up their Chakra to try and fight off the enormous pressure that was building. It was as if the hand of a god had fallen from the sky to smash the Heavens and unleash its fury, but luckily for the occupants of tent it was not a god and as quickly, as the pressure had come it disappeared.

Jiraiya saw all the heads turn to the tent's entrance and the looks on the ninja's faces ranged from awe to happiness he had finally arrived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late" Naruto said, with a large grin on his face and with his hand instinctively rubbing base of his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A genin, yet still the Supreme Commander of the Hidden Leaf and Sand Village, forces on the battlefield.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The wonder that soared above all

Touching the Heavens

And surpassing the stars

The Legend

Next Chapter: The Orange Flash


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**NARUTO THE SOARING LEAF**

**CHAPTER 2**

**CHANGES**

The Depthless Warmth, The Heartless Cold

The EYES reflect Changes

To Save and To Kill

The Power to Change burned strongest in that One

And the Result was… the Rebirth

Of Legend

Fire Country

Kabuto had been Orochimaru's servant for a long time and he had been with the Snake Sannin longer than all of his servants. His servitude under the ruthless ninja was not without its dangers and most had not come form outside forces but from Orochimaru-Sama himself, for the Snake Sannin was know to be as cold blooded as his chosen Soul Summon. His survival had come from his exceptional ninja talents and his sharp, cunning mind. To serve as the right hand man of one of the ninja worlds most wanted criminal demanded no less than the willingness to place one's fate into said criminals hands and to serve as an extension of that person's will. He executed all of Orochimaru's commands without hesitation and he endeavored to be a valuable piece in all of Orochimaru's plans, because over the time, he had been serving him, Orochimaru's ambition, dream and goal had become his own. He had willingly brought himself into his current servitude and for better or for ill, he had cast his lot with Orochimaru.

He remembered the point when Orochimaru opened his mind to him and brought him into the midst of his plans and he knew then that he would not be discarded after that. It meant that he was included in them and his part to play was not as a pawn to be wasted but a supreme piece to help with the achievement of Orochimaru's godhood and with his Ascension, he could ascend as well and be a god too. He was always one to go after the main prize.

Ever since he had been revealed as a traitor to Konoha, he had given all of his power and knowledge to Orochimaru's dream and it had been well used. He had learned his medical ninjutsu from his adopted family and over the years, he had built on that knowledge it put him on equal footing with many ninja. He had developed techniques that gave him a unique edge in battle and the experiments he had done with and on behalf of Orochimaru had given him an in-depth look into the human body and he knew how to exploit that very well. He could attack any number of vital spots and guarantee extreme pain or death depending on how he felt. He counted himself as one of the greatest Medical Nin's of the age but there was another, someone who had put a fear into him that he could not deny let alone escape.

He was marching with Orochimaru's army to attack Konoha, in effort to turn the devastating looses they had suffered over the past few years. He had been worried when the Orochimaru told him to organize the remaining forces and to launch an attack on Konoha and when the march had started he was shocked when the orders were given to start a scorched earth policy. He had tried to keep his alarm to himself but Orochimaru's knowledge of the human psyche was uncanny and he had noticed his distress. There was a point when he had thought his master would punish him for his doubts but Orochimaru had forgiven him for his lack of faith. He realized that he could not doubt Orochimaru, at this point and he ceased his questioning and turned his analytical mind to improving their chances of crushing Konoha. Truth be told he knew that, that man would be waiting. Uzumaki Naruto had proved to be the single obstacle in all of Orochimaru's ambitions, starting with the retrieval of Orochimaru's intended vessel Uchiha Sasuke, that action had destroyed most of Orochimaru's short term plans and the loss of the Sharingan made the learning of all of the worlds Jutsu's all the more difficult for his master. That loss had been great but it did not compare to the crushing of his Village and the defeats handed to them, all through the hands of Uzumaki Naruto.

Kabuto shook his head to dispel any thoughts of the Blond haired ninja but the action did not give him the respite he desired because a new image came to his mind. The image of one of the strongest medical ninja he had ever encountered, a woman whose skills went far beyond her age and showed an understanding that not even the best had thought of at that age. She was 18 years old and already a Mistress of the Medical Nin arts and Kabuto knew that he would face her.

He was unsure about the outcome of the battle because he would be facing someone who had skills that frightened him. The truth laid bare was that he was afraid. Afraid of being defeated, of not realizing his and Orochimaru's dream, he was afraid of dying. Death was always a possibility but in this instance, it was almost a certainty. He had faced off against strong opponents and that he was marching to Konoha with Orochimaru was a testament to his skills and ingenuity but for the first, he was scared. Orochimaru would have his hands full fighting his own battles but what of him. For him Kakashi was not his rival, they had taken the measure of each other that time in the hospital room of Uchiha Sasuke and he had known then that he was not destined to fight Kakashi. Kakashi was a genius ninja who would not fall, so easily. Having trained under the Fourth Hokage, he had bolstered his own natural talents with the teachings of a Great Ninja. There was another student who had trained under the fourth and Kabuto knew that she had formed part of his fear but she was not the sure.

He had looked into the eyes of his destined enemy and he had seen death in those cold, cold, eyes. It was a promise and he knew that it was directed to him.

All that he was could be destroyed in an instant. A well aimed strike and he could die instantly. For someone to have so much power in the hands was mind boggling and it caused him consternation on an alarming level.

Those eyes promised death!

"Kabuto" the voice of the Snake Sannin intruded on his morbid thoughts. "Get ready soon we will act".

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama" Nothing more was added.

_It is almost time._ Fear was the mind killer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hidden Village in the Leaves

Konoha

The Hokage a short while ago had dismissed her and to tell the truth, Shizune was relieved she needed time to think. She had served as Tsunade-Sama's assistant ever since she had assumed office and in all that time her fieldwork had been severely limited.

She owed her loyalty to Tsunade more than anything else because without her she would have been lost. She would have not seen the world or learned all the skills she used to save lives. As a child she had been overwhelmed by feelings of helplessness and she would have struggled with those feelings had not Tsunade taken her under her wing. Being an apprentice of The Legendary Slug Sannin had helped her take her destiny into her own hands and to become a very good ninja. Although she had spent a long time away from the field she was still listed on the list of active, ninja's and she had done missions that were crucial to the Village. She was no slouch in a fight, but that was not where her passion lay. She loved her work as medic Nin, not delivering death like some of others but helping others to live. She had seen other medic Nin abuse their knowledge of biology and physiology to the detriment of mankind and she had strived to become the best Medic Nin she could be so that she could help anyone in need.

When Tsunade had taken an apprentice, she had been skeptical, but her skepticism was soon replaced when she had witnessed the apprentice's rapid growth and after the training, she had concluded that Haruno Sakura was one the best Medic Nin's she had encountered. The girl had a high level of Chakra control and she had taken to the training as a fish to water, but the one thing Shizune had noticed was that Sakura sort of fell into the profession of a Medic Nin. She did not have the underlying passion that drove one to strive to heal the hurts of others. It was said that some were born for certain professions but early in her life, Sakura had not shown an interest in Medicine. It was because of the Hokage that she became a Medic Nin and it only stood to reason that if the Hokage was not a Medic Nin then Haruno Sakura would not be one today. It was a calling that few answered and for those who did the benefits to their fellow man were unbelievable. The reality of the situation was that Sakura was a qualified Medical Nin and Konoha was strengthened because of that.

Shizune had counted Tsunade as the best Medic Nin in all the Shinobi countries but that had changed when she had witnessed a beautiful young woman perform a life saving operation in the field. They had been tasked with a reconnaissance mission to the Sound Village and she had taken with her a young woman who was said to be an expert in that field but when some of Orochimaru's forces and detected them, they had engaged the enemy. Shizune was holding her own, but next to that woman, it was as nothing. She was decimating the small army that guarded the Sound Villages borders. It was breathtaking to watch, the way she went through their attackers as if they were nothing. One of their teammates had been injured and it was then that Shizune witnessed the woman's great skills. The battle seemed to rage on all sides but she stood calm at its centre untouched by anything and she approached her fallen comrade and healed him from what Shizune had considered a fatal wound. All while a battle was being fought. After their return, she did not accept any awards or medals just an assurance that the patient would receive proper care. That was all that was needed.

A calling, a gift, to save lives was the ultimate gift and this woman astounded her. Shizune had reported to Hokage about this and Tsunade had been quiet for a while. The words exchanged shocked Shizune. Tsunade had admitted that she could not do such a thing and that for this woman to do it, it meant that she exceeded Tsunade in skill. The confession was not said with any negative emotions, it was a simple statement that acknowledged that in Konoha, a powerful young Medic Nin existed who even surpassed the Hokage.

The young woman's skills had excelled under the tutelage of a Medic Nin Mistress who Shizune knew from when she was younger. It did not take long for the young woman to be elevated to the status of Chief Medic Nin in the Konoha ranks, a position that had been held by the Hokage herself, for her to receive that honor had meant that she deserved it.

Shizune did not feel slighted in any way when that woman received that honor and so far she had held her position with such dedication that it had attracted some of the other ninja to join the ranks of the Medic Nin's of Konoha and overall it was one of the best things that happened to Konoha. That along with a certain blond haired Shinobi, just the thought of his smiling face brought a smile to her own, yes the Village Hidden in the Leaves was blessed.

The increased medical forces kept casualties at a minimum and that had helped in the war against the sound.

For now though it seemed that Orochimaru was mounting his final attack and The Chief Medic Nin had created a Jutsu that would help Konoha come out victorious. She had worked hard on it and from what Shizune saw it meant that the woman was a genius and a hard worker in her chosen field.

She would wait, she had her part to play and she would do it to the best of her abilities.

Those eyes, Shizune remembered those wide expressive eyes, they had held the warmth and hope of a woman who had come into her own and become a force not to be trifled with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her kindness even that humble _smile_ inspires peacefulness_

She stood on a tree branch not really looking at anything on the outside world. She was in fact in the inner world of her memories. Remembering the days of her youth spent in the company of close friends and a good sensei. The years had been kind to her and she appreciated that. Becoming a Konichi and a qualified Medic Nin had been the start but that chapter had closed with the death of one who held her dear. Loss and pain can have different affects on people and although Kakashi had gone through the same experiences as she had but he did not leave. He was stronger, when they were younger and she had admired him for that, and when they grew up a bit that admiration had transformed into something else… something deeper.

The loss of Obito during the war had caused her to withdraw from those around and although Sensei had tried to get her out of her funk, she had been determined to stay miserable. It had not taken her long to decide to leave and with the war over, it was not necessary to for be on the frontlines. Sensei had agreed and she and she had said her goodbyes and gone on her way.

Her travels had taken her through many countries and on occasion, she would return to Konoha. The ones she recalled the best, were her Sensei's inauguration as the Hokage of Konoha and his wedding The visit she had liked to forget was the one in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack and the funeral of her beloved sensei.

Her meeting with Kakashi had been tense and without emotions. He had seen her departure as an abandonment of sorts of not only the Village, but of himself and the Sensei. She had grieved then in her own way and soon after, she had departed again. She was too restless and she knew it, very few things had tied her to Konoha and although she might have wanted more understanding from Kakashi, she did not see it as something to stay for. He had told her that all of his precious people were dead and that sealed the deal. There could never be anything between them and so another connection was cut.

It was a chance meeting, eight years ago, that brought her into contact with a group of ninja's from Konoha on a reconnaissance and there she met a young girl who reminded her of herself. She had finally made a connection with someone and she realised that it was worth it. Her return to Konoha was seen a positive and joining the ranks of active ninja was not as hard as she had imagined it would be.

The training she gave to her precious person, was in the Medic Nin arts and she had marvelled at the girls skills. In a short time, she had mastered what it took most people years to learn and at the end of three years, the girl had become a master. She acknowledged the girls change and she realised how difficult it was for one to struggle so long to achieve a goal against great hardships. She had run away from life and this girl had faced it head on. A lesson easily accepted for it was not spoken it was seen.

It all came to the girls eyes. Her bright expressive eyes held a depth of emotion shown through every hue.

She was brought out of her reminiscences by a figure alighting lightly on the tree branch she was on. Turning she took a good look at the figure standing lightly on the edge of the thin branch as if it was the most solid part of the tree, an act Rin knew she herself could not accomplish. The beautiful face of a young woman greeted her. She had long ebony hair blowing freely in the wind, a mature body that had curved and ripened in all the right places and the most striking feature about the woman were her eyes. A pale, soft lavender that could harden in an instant in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heir to her Clan and the Chief Medic Nin of Konoha had finally arrived

Hyuuga Hinata

The Saving hand, The Gentle Fist

The Power to Change Destiny

Was held in her Eyes

The Partner of Legend

Next Chapter: Preparation


	3. Chapter 3: Preperation

**NARUTO**

**THE SOARING LEAF**

Disclaimer: I do no own Uzumaki Naruto or any character in the Naruto world

VOLUME 40

CHAPTER 3

**PREPERATION**

The strongest Trio

Who carved a Legend

In the annals of all Shinobi

Their Fate parted

Yet their Legacy converged in the Three

Such is irony and destiny

Hidden Leaf and Sand Ninja Staging Grounds

500 km's from the Hidden Leaf Village

The journey from Konoha had been uneventful, after implementing the final stage of the Jutsu she and the Commander had created she had set off for the staging grounds. She had commanded her personal aides/bodyguards to remain behind, opting to travel alone to the chosen battle site where they would face the Snake Sannin.

She had taken the scenic route so to speak and she had seen the beauty of The Fire Country. Why it was called the Fire Country she did not know but its beauty could not be denied. The country was filled with lush green forests, ancient great oaks, bright beautiful meadows and the wild creatures that marked her travel with a mild curiosity. Silently she had flowed through the trees and for all the destruction that was to come, she was glad for the little things. He had shown her the wonder in nature having spent some time in the forests around Konoha as a child, and she had been moved by that revelation.

As she approached the camp she had activated her Byakugan to perform a quick scan of the area, she had been unsurprised to find her sensei alone at the top of a tree, and focusing on the encampment she had quickly found the command tent by the overwhelming Chakra path that shone brighter than all others. She had delayed her much wished for reunion, to have a small chat with her sensei.

Using her chakra, she launched herself up into the tree and she landed as light as a feather on the thin edge of the branch her sensei was on. Her precision point chakra control helped her maintain her footing on the thin branch and she knew it was a feat few could accomplish, because she had raised her skills to an unrivalled level and it was all for herself and for one man.

"The moon is beautiful tonight Rin-sensei" she said as she turned and smiled to the woman who had helped her achieve an important goal.

"Yes it is Hinata, a night for lovers, not for war"

Her smile became a little shy and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "I agree," she said.

"Then what are you doing up here?" Rin asked her

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She chuckled softly to herself.

"Well I asked it first so you have to answer first"

"I came up here to get a better vantage of the battle field. This tree happens to be the best spot of getting a good view"

"Come on Hinata," Rin chided her. "Your Byakugan has been raised to a level where all things can be seen. Admit it you came here to check up on me."

"If I did would that be a bad thing," she replied her tone hiding her amusement

"I don't need you to worry about me Hinata" Rin challenged her

"I know Rin sensei but that does not stop me from wondering how you are." she countered.

Rin was silent for a moment but then she sighed and said. "You are a very difficult student Hinata."

"Rin-sensei I'm your only student."

"Have you completed that Jutsu?" Rin asked

She accepted the change of subject without question, they had long since covered Rin's removing of herself from certain company and what was said remained in the past and to bring it up would not change anything.

The question brought her focus on the coming battle. As Chief Medic Nin of the Konoha, she had been tasked with saving lives. She had chosen The Path of saving lives because it had called to her. To make sure that the Shinobi and people of her Village lived was her charge and she took it with open arms. It was not an easy path but she had taken it and she had become stronger, far stronger in Medic Ninjutsu than any other and eventually succeeding the Hokage in the position of Chief Medic Nin. Her destiny was in her hands and because of that man, she had embraced it. The smile that came to her face was the one that always graced it when he came to her thoughts. He was the thief of her thoughts and she would not have it any other way.

"Yes Rin sensei, the final stage of the Jutsu has been completed." She answered Rin's question. "It was difficult but it was worth it."

"You two are amazing, you have come up with a Jutsu that will minimize the loss of life and allow Konoha and Suna to more than weather the Snake Sannin's attack," Rin said.

The awe in her sensei's voice caused her to feel a sense of pride, after all praise from the praiseworthy was something significant.

"Yes it is a Jutsu that will benefit us greatly. He helped create it and without him, I do not think I would have been able to realize the Jutsu. He…." She sensed something coming from the command tent. She brought her hands up in the familiar Seal and she softly said...

"Byakugan". She could see it now not just feel it. Dwarfing all in its presence one deeply familiar Chakra coil blazed… "Naruto" with that she focused her Chakra and burst towards the command tent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had sped off at an incredible speed and to say Rin was impressed was an understatement. From a gentle stream to a raging torrent, a unique power. In the distance, she could sense the pure Chakra of her sensei's Legacy, an incredible power that surpassed all yet the control behind a testament to the blood flowing in his veins.

"Sensei" the wind blew as if in answer and she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiraiya sensei, we have been over this," Naruto shouted. "I will face Orochimaru." The air in the room was becoming heavy as his Chakra rose with his anger.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time Naruto, why should I let you take him on?" Jiraiya challenged. "It has been my goal to kill Orochimaru and to answer his dishonor"

"I have my reasons," Naruto said.

_Your father would be proud Naruto-kun_.

"Jiraiya, there are words that must be exchanged between him and I before the end". He hoped his use of Jiraiya's name would convey the seriousness of his statement.

"What words…boy?' The Toad Sannin queried

"He knows something about…" he fell silent. His eyes had taken on an indiscernible look and his tone was one he seldom adopted in the company of his closest companions.

Jiraiya cut into his thoughts with a harsh statement. "You would willingly swallow his lies" Jiraiya said "like your friend".

The pressure in the room increased, it was a physical manifestation of the tension in the room and the others were helpless.

Naruto did not respond to that instead Sasuke spoke up. "For all his evils, the Snake Sannin has never lied. I know this and I have shared this truth with the commander".

"How would you know you were under his evil servitude, blinded by your lust for power and revenge, a revenge you still harbor" Jiraiya said to the one of the last of the Uchiha's.

At this point, the pressure in the room dissipated and a much more potent force replaced it... Naruto's chakra.

The occupants of the tent were all silent, each one aware of the potentially volatile situation brewing. The Commander squaring off against a Legend. They had one and all sworn their allegiance and loyalty to their Village but in the younger generation it went beyond that. The ties that bound them to Naruto were deep and varied but their existence was without question. The older generation had once experienced such a thing, to the man who would be the Yondaime Hokage and so they could sympathize. It was true what they said.

'Strategy belongs to the commander, but tactics are the first field of battle, and it is fought in the command tent'

Naruto had laid down the strategy and now the tactics were being fought in the command tent. It seemed like it would become a real fight soon instead of a difference of opinion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft pale hand appeared on his shoulder and a soft, sweet voice whispered in his ear

"Naruto-Kun".

Abruptly the volatile situation was diffused and Naruto regained his composure. He brought his hand up to his shoulder and he laid it on the other person's hand.

"Hinata…-Chan"

Two hearts, two powers

Fate and Destiny

A willingness to change all

Together Forever

The Bright Duo

Next chapter: Implementation


	4. Chapter 4: Implementation

Naruto: The Soaring Leaf

CHAPTER 4

**IMPLEMENTATION**

A Shinobi born to surpass all others

An heiress born to lead all of her clan

A Maelstrom to devastate all

and the Eye at heart of it all

When the two become One

Nothing is impossible

500 km's from Konoha

Konoha and Suna Staging Grounds

18 years since the Yondaime Fell

None but him had seen her entry but all had felt her presence and the calming effect it had on him. He had expected her sooner and that had set him on edge and it caused the argument with him and Jiraiya to escalate. With her saying of his name she had reassured him that everything was alright.

_The others are watching got to be cool_ he thought to himself with a sly smile.

"Jiraiya sensei, I will face Orochimaru and as the chosen commander of the Konoha Shinobi and the Leader of the Alliance it is my choice. Your part has been assigned and I expect you to follow it." He spoke in a firm and commanding voice.

"If the commander falls, what then?" Jiraiya asked

"I won't fall, that slimy Snake will meet his match in Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto answered, referring to himself in the third person. While this might have been pretentious coming from someone else, when he said it was with a certainty that none in the tent could deny. He knew his skills and power and to back them up he had his Spirit, and of course you could never count out the Fox… and his Eyes.

"Naruto, the Jutsu is complete and the Hokage says they will be ready." Hinata said.

"Are you ready Hinata…chan?" He asked her.

"Yes Naruto-Kun" she answered, the quiet reply held an undertone of steel. "The Hand of Life… will reach, thanks to you".

He smiled sheepishly and his hand by instinct moved to the back of his neck. "It was your idea, I just helped with the practical side"

"What exactly is this Jutsu, Naruto?" Choji asked.

"As usual you haven't been paying attention" Ino admonished her teammate. "The Hand of Life is the Jutsu that will put us on top and it was made possible by Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Chan. To save a Shinobi on the brink of death and to transport the Shinobi to a safe place for treatment"

"Yes a truly miraculous Jutsu, was it any wonder the Hokage was so impressed" Sakura said in an obviously ambiguous tone.

The rivalry of the two was known to all, ever since Hinata had surpassed Sakura and attained the highest position in the ranks of the Konoha Shinobi. She had assumed that as the private student of The Godaime Hokage she was going to assume the position without question, but that had not been the case. Hinata under the tutelage of an excellent Medic Nin had not only surpassed Sakura but she had also surpassed the Hokage. The precision Chakra control she employed and the power of her ancient bloodline made her the most qualified and her love for healing guaranteed her position.

For him it was the goal of being The Hokage and the dream of being acknowledged by all, as a Hero, as the greatest Shinobi and as a person.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama has already voiced her appreciation of my work" Hinata said to Sakura. The previous tension between Naruto and Jiraiya was as nothing to what was building up between the two Konoichi.

"The scouts have returned Naruto-Sama" the genius of the Hyuuga Clan spoke up his voice cutting through the tension and his statement bringing everyone back to the present situation. His Byakugan was not active but Naruto knew how far Hinata and Neji had taken the Bloodline Limit of the Hyuuga. The two had worked together sharing their knowledge and testing their skills to improve their power.

Neji being older and being a genius had initially taken the lead in his and Hinata's training but her own determination and her desire to change had seen her improve. Neji had taken the offensive style of the Byakugan to an extremely high level and Hinata had taken the defensive style to an equally high level as well. For all that they accomplished the Hyuuga destiny still seemed to hang over their heads, but there was a tentative peace. Neji had resigned himself to leading the Branch House and Hinata's abilities had more then proven her as a worthy successor of the Main House. As locked in their destiny as it seemed to Naruto it did not matter, he knew that a change was coming. Hinata had on more than one occasion voiced her plans for reforming the Hyuuga and Naruto feared for any who would oppose her. Changes were on the horizon but first there was a war to win.

Neji got up and walked out of the tent to speak to the leader of the scouting party. A brief exchange of words and then Neji returned. One thing could be said for Neji and for most geniuses Naruto thought.

_They wear a grave expression well_. _Well I can too._

He met Neji's pale lavender eyes and the look of foreboding on the elite ninja's face allowed Naruto to realize that it was true. He knew now that he was the only one powerful enough to face the Snake Sannin.

"Your suspicion was correct Naruto-Sama" Neji said. "It is confirmed, Orochimaru is in his original body"

The silence that descended was deafening and as the full import of Neji's words sunk in, Naruto knew that now was the time.

"You just confirmed what I already knew, Neji. This is the final gambit and I know that the Snake Sannin will fail." He looked at his comrades, the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and their respective teachers. "Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba we will proceed according to plan." He looked at them one by one and the significance was not lost on them and Naruto knew that even Sasuke did not miss it. "The rest of you are to fight and to keep the tide from washing over our forces. The Snake Sannin sees all this as an elaborate game of Shogi and he weighs the lives of his men with what they can give to his cause and he sacrifices them as if they were nothing. A long time ago he was one of us and so we must give answer to his evil. For the Honor of Konoha and for the Honor of the Hokage's. This then will be our goal" He finished.

"Yosh" Lee shouted "The Spirit of Konoha burns brightest and none shall smother those glorious flames" The smile he sported glinted in the light of the tent

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well said my youthful student" Maito Guy said. "In all of you the Spirit of Youth will never die and you inspire us with your dedication."

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book and he regarded Naruto with his utmost attention and he smiled.

Asuma reached for a small pocket on the front of his jacket and pulled out a toothpick he regarded Naruto with an indescribable look. He looked at Naruto for a little while longer and then he looked at the medallion hanging on the outside of his pants. He gazed at the ancient object that marked him as one of the Twelve Guardsmen of The Fire Country. "Well said I would expect nothing less from you Naruto…." He said with a smile and silently under his breath he added "my Lord".

Kurenai fixed blood red eyes onto the warrior who had claimed her favorite student's heart. He was truly a charismatic leader, a force that pulled one it's positive momentum and allowed no doubts to enter. He had earned her support and trust through his helping of Hinata and his powerful ninja skills. "Naruto-Kun, I am with you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, was silent. His face was an expressionless mask, that warned most to stay away but when his eyes met with Naruto's his mask fell away and the smile that came to his face transformed him from the Leader of Suna, the Hidden Village of the Sand, into a fellow Shinobi. "Suna is with you Naruto, to end the scourge of Orochimaru and to finally close this chapter in both our countries histories."

Naruto nodded to the Kazekage, the mutual respect evident in their eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny and Fate were words he had grown up with thinking that they shackled him into an unchangeable future but that had all changed the day he received the hardest punch of his life. From someone who knew a pain greater than his own but did not let that pain control him. That day he had changed, he carried his burden with a lighter and so he had been saved from the darkness, by the man in front of him. "You are taking a dangerous road Naruto-Sama but of all us I believe you are the only one capable of succeeding. The power to change destiny and fate that is what you taught me and it would be an honor to fight at your side." Neji said in a somber yet gentle voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at him with dark, dark eyes. He was One of the Last of the Uchiha's. He remembered that day when he almost lost his Soul and he remembered the power Naruto unveiled that day. He had thought that it was the loneliness that gave Naruto his power for how could the Dead Last become so powerful but that day he realized he was wrong. There was something in Naruto that pushed him to unbelievable limits and it went beyond his pain. It was the way he was, his pain, his joy, his love, his hate, it was all of that and more. Naruto had saved him and brought him back to Konoha. He had not given up his ambition but all of that could wait… _and the promise_.

"Naruto I am with you" a simple statement, yet he knew the impact was not lost on Naruto. "I have not forgotten the promise you made the day you saved me, and when the time comes for you to fulfill it I will not begrudge you. It is your Nindo, your way of the Ninja.

The words were heavy between the two Shinobi but the truth of those words could not be denied and so they were accepted. Only a few had marked the words spoken on that chaotic day when they Naruto had saved Sasuke…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The battle will begin tomorrow and when the sun falls all will be decided." Naruto said. The meeting had drawn to a close and they all made to leave but Naruto stopped them. He had thought the kid might not make it but it seemed that he did. He turned to the entrance and in walked Konohamaru. He had in his hands a large satchel and the clink of metal on metal could be heard whenever the package shifted.

"Your late" he said to his little.

"Sorry" Konohamaru said "this stuff was a lot heavier then I expected. By now the occupants of the tent were interested in what was in the package. It seemed like Naruto had something for them.

He took the satchel from Konohamaru's hands and he unclipped its sides so that it could be easily laid out. In the unrolled satchel there were Kunai. Not the standard kunai, these were different, in the shape of mini tridents instead of the single point standard issue and with deep carvings that held an intricate and undecipherable pattern.

For the younger ninja's in the room they had never seen Kunai like these but of the older ones it was all too familiar.

The attention of the room was fixed on the Kunai and so the look that passed between Kakashi and Jiraiya was missed by most.

"Hey everyone, I made these for everyone. They are a bit heavier than the normal ones but they have other attributes that make up for this. There is only one thing I suggest that you save this kunai and use it only as a last resort." He picked one up and handed it to Konohamaru, who tested the kunai by passing it from handed to hand and once satisfied he placed it into his Kunai pouch. "Everyone grab a kunai before you leave and get some rest tomorrow is going to be a big day".

Naruto reached out to Hinata and she familiarly took his hand. The weight returned stronger than before and a bright orange and yellow Light began to form around Naruto, the light then extended to Hinata and covered her too. The Light began to intensify until the figures in it became indistinct and then they disappeared along with the light and imposed on the retina of all the Shinobi was the Orange Flash that marked Uzumaki Naruto.

**THE ORANGE FLASH**

The birth of a new Legend

The hidden Legacy

The Power to Lift

The Will to Love

Is it any wonder he rose above all others

Next Chapter: A Peace Amidst The Mountains and Clouds


	5. Chapter 5: A Peace Amidst The Mountain

**Naruto: The Soaring Leaf**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A Peace Amidst The Mountains**

**Part 1**

The Light that Shone Brightly

Feared by his enemies and Loved by his Allies

His steps were the Echo of the Past

A sound heard by All.

Fire Mountain

The Orange Flash of Light dissipated and Hinata found herself on solid ground once again. Her surroundings were no longer indistinct blurs on the edge of vision. Even though she had traveled like this with Naruto before, the speed of his movement still surprised her. A godly speed unmatched by any.

She regained her composure and took some time to look at her surroundings. She recognized their location and a warm smile came unbidden to her lips. He had held her in his arms as they traveled towards this location but shortly upon their arrival, he had slowly let her go. The warmth of being in his arms and his aura did not fade and Hinata was glad for they were on the highest mountain in the Fire Country. Shokazen. The Mountain of Fire.

They had landed on a ledge invisible to even her Byakugan and she knew why. A Genjutsu at a level beyond imagining, and what shocked her the most was that Naruto had not cast it. He had brought her to this place at their beginning, to a place that she thought could not exist. He had not truly explained how he had found this place and she had not pressed him on it. He treasured this place and for him to share it with her it was enough.

He walked to the face of the mountain side and placed his hand in the centre. From the place where his hand touched the rock, a line began to spiral out. With his hand as the epicenter, the spiral began to increase, a blue spiraling line. The blue spiral glowed brightly once it had stopped spiraling and Hinata wondered how anyone could miss the large glowing spiral in the face of the mountain.

The spiral slowly began to dissipate and as the line moved away from the centre, an entrance began to form. Once the entrance had been revealed Naruto stepped through and Hinata soon followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha and Suna Staging Ground

Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sannin stood in his tent with the senior Jounin of Konoha. They were currently in front of a crystal ball staring at an image of the Godaime Hokage. He had called for this audience to speak of things of vital import. It was not to do with the impending battle with Orochimaru although that was a part of it. When the Third Hokage had passed the law forbidding any mention of the Kyuubi and Naruto, Jiraiya and had made a request. To keep something else hidden. The boy, who was chosen by his student The Yondaime, to house the Kyuubi, was not an ordinary boy. To protect him Jiraiya had proposed something radical, to hide his parentage and to deny him his inheritance. The Sandaime had agreed much to his son's Asuma anger and disappointment and as for Kakashi the loss of his mentor was to raw for him to even voice an opinion. It had been a terrible time and hard decisions had been made. Jiraiya would not turn away from that truth. What they were meeting to discuss was the possibility of that truth being finally revealed. He had done it for the boy. To be strong without his parents, a true strength that could withstand such hardships. A life of pain in exchange for unrivalled strength.

_It was the right thing to do. Was I not?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade being the Hokage had been informed of Naruto's parentage and she had not been surprised by that information, after all being a Medic Nin the truth had been obvious to her. Having known both of his parents and their budding courtship and romance it did not take much to piece together the truth. What had shocked her was Jiraiya's role in the matter and the Sandaime's agreement. Jiraiya had told her of the benefits of not revealing Naruto's heritage and she had agonized over whether to reveal the secret to Naruto or not. In the end, she had chosen not to but now faced with the possibility of Naruto finding out the truth she felt true regret.

_Even Hokage's were not above making mistakes… yes even Hokage's._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto wishes to face Orochimaru alone and I believe I know why" Jiraiya said to the occupants of the tent and to the Godaime Hokage.

"Are you going to tell us tonight, or are you going to write it in one of your books" Tsunade replied.

"Orochimaru has tempted him with the truth" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"How can you be sure?" Kurenai questioned earning him a veiled look from Asuma.

"I can see it in his eyes. The thing he yearned for above all else. He cannot hide it from me"

"I can see why he wants to fight him so badly. The chance of even finding out a small fragment is enough" Kakashi sagely noted.

"I had thought we had time but unfortunately not. The eventuality of him finding out the truth was planned a long time ago but it would have been revealed in a circumspective way. He has grown but he is not ready" Jiraiya said.

"Don't you mean we are not ready Jiraiya" Asuma accused. "We all thought we could keep this secret for a long time but it has caught up with us and I truly think Kami for it"

"Your position on this matter was noted a long time ago Asuma but it makes n difference now. Naruto is close to the truth and I fear for the aftermath" Kakashi said.

"Would it be such a bad thing Kakashi" Asuma replied.

"We might find out" said Kakashi.

"The Spirit of Youth in Naruto shines brightly blinding his enemies and warming his friends, I do not think it will burn out with this revelation." Maito Gai said.

The voice of the Hokage cut in. "Jiraiya what do you have to say about all of his?"

"If he finds out the truth then everything will change. What we see on the surface is not what he always is. He goes Deep. Deeper than anyone I have ever met. Depths Unimagined and Unimaginable…It will not be good. He will see it as a betrayal and in truth that is what it seems but we must hope. Hope that he can see past all of this…." Jiraiya voice had gone softer and the regret in his tone cast a heavy shadow over the hearts of the assembled Shinobi.

"Yes we can hope…" The Godaime Hokage said in a wistful voice.

"The King on a Shougi game board…I think I need some air" Asuma stepped out of the tent.

"Good luck tomorrow, all of you and be careful" The Godaime Hokage signed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ah Sensei…"_ the copy ninja vanished in a puff of smoke to be alone with his thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had stood watching the tent curious about the meeting but not enough to extend their various ninja abilities in finding out the discussion underway in the tent.

Two pairs of eyes were fixed on the tent. One pair a pale pearlescent white with subtle veins surrounding the eye sockets. The other pair red with three black tomoe.

Hyuuga and Uchiha. They both knew the history of Konoha but they traced their bloodlines centuries in to the dim past where The Way of the Ninja found its roots. The one statement passed down through their clans held a power that affected all that went on before. Having faced such a powerful opponent, they had finally understood that statement. Words after all had power and the stigma of meaning ever came afterwards.

_Among the Founding Clans of the Way of the Ninja…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There is Uzumaki_ Hinata finished reading the inscription above the Cave entrance. As she looked inside, she saw the Power emanating from Naruto's eyes. A bright blue glow that bathed the dark cave in a soft Light. When he turned towards her, she could see the spiral radiating from hiss pupil outwards. Yes, she understood, she knew she was the first…

_Among the Founding Clans of the Way, there is Uzumaki…._

AN: To be continued. This chapter will be up for a few days and depending on the response and its reception I will append the second part. **A Peace Amidst The Clouds**. Thanks to all of my reviewers. See ya. for the first time I'm asking people to read and review


	6. Chapter 6: A Peace Amidst the Clouds

**Naruto: The Soaring Leaf**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A Peace Amidst The Clouds**

**Part 2**

Fire Mountain

Their eyes were locked and in his gaze, Hinata could feel the warmth and love he had for her. He slowly approached her and he took her in his arms for a warm embrace. The glow his eyes had provided was gone and so the cave had succumbed to the natural absence of that light. So without her Byakugan active she could not see in the preternatural darkness of the cave.

It did not matter to her. All that mattered was her Naruto-Kun, because being in his arms after the long absence was enough.

"Illumination" she heard him whisper and with that, word a fire sprang to life and slowly the cave was illuminated. Although she had been here before it still astounded her.

The cave size was deceptive in the dark but that deception always vanished when the light came to reveal a large space. It was not just a hole carved into the mountainside; it was something that seemed otherworldly. The walls were as smooth as glass and in some places they were shot through with rare minerals that reflected the light in a myriad of colors. It was breathtaking. Blues from the sapphires, reds from the ruby's, green' from the emeralds, purples from the amethyst, it was a fortune in rare precious stones and metals.

Along one of the walls, there were four large bookcases with five shelves and on each shelf and there were scrolls of various sizes. The scrolls themselves were ancient yet they showed no sign of decay, some Jutsu that escaped her understanding preserved them but it did not escape Naruto's understanding. She had asked him what they had contained but he had simply shrugged saying that they had nothing to say to anyone except him. At the time, she had been hurt thinking that he did not want to share this place with her but he had sensed her feelings and he had shown her a scroll.

It had been blank.

She then activated her Byakugan to see, what could be seen and with what she saw she was shocked. Chakra. A swirling well of Chakra, it spiraled around the scroll in an unceasing motion and its source and aspect could not be clearly identified. When she looked at the shelves, she was disorientated by the swirling Chakra that ran across all the scrolls. She had known that her shock and dismay was evident on her face but Naruto had offered nothing. She realized that with his Eyes, he could see beyond her or anyone else and so she knew, the truths held in those scrolls were for him and him alone.

Though he was the only one able to See, she knew that it was not enough. He had told her that the Truth in those Scrolls was not simple and easy to understand… The scrolls were just one of the mysteries of this place.

Along the opposite wall was the grand fireplace that illuminated the large space and Hinata knew that the fire never truly died it only, for lack of a better word, slept. Waking up at the single command uttered from Naruto's lips. Above the fireplace was a large gold and platinum Spiral symbol that seemed to be a part of the mountain, it's perception shifting to make it seem like it was spinning, endlessly spinning. In front of the fireplace were two large chairs crafted from oak, with luxurious silk cushions and there was a plush carpet at their feet.

The main feature that attracted most of her attention was the large obsidian table that was at the centre of the space. It was made from the rarest metal in the world, Onyxen, and she could not even calculate its worth. Whole Countries could be founded or ransomed with this one piece. The mystical rare metal had been coveted and hoarded by many over the centuries and its cost was beyond measure. When misused the metal would lose all of it's properties turning into nothing more than an ordinary rock and from the histories she had read she had found that the metal was misused by all who came into possession of it. To the world, it had ceased to exist, but here in this place it flourished. It seemed that in this place the metal was not being misused, it was as if the sanctity of this place kept the metal in its ultimate state where it could be harder than a diamond or softer than silk depending on the users will. It featured prominently in the cavern and Naruto had discerned its secrets to her joy and wonderment.

The garments she now wore were threaded from Onyxen, the black she and Naruto favored in their clothes was in fact made entirely of Onyxen, a fact that she appreciated. Even the prized Kunai Naruto had made had traces of the rare metal and there were a few which were made entirely of the metal. Naruto sometimes joked about how he threw away a fortune every time he was in a serious battle. Hinata knew though that Naruto had woven a Jutsu that augmented the metal and allowed him to retrieve any piece that had come from this place. He was truly a Shinobi to surpass all.

The cavern also had a large bed and Hinata had fond memories of cuddling with Naruto. That was about as far as they went. They had both realized that it was better to wait for the other stuff.

Place Hinata realized was perfect for the two of them and in a small corner of her mind, she could see it filled with the laughter of children. The part was small and she rarely indulged it.

They had been in their embrace for a long time, reconnecting after their time apart. They had achieved a Peace Amidst The Mountain. Their moments together in this place were very special and Hinata just wished that they could have more of them. With her as the Chief Medic Nin and Naruto as the Commander of Konoha's forces they found that their responsibilities kept them apart more then they would like. He slowly disengaged himself and Hinata saw him make his way to the back of the cavern. He slowly put his hand forward and in answer the very ground at his feet began to rise. It rose to just above waist height and she him reach out with his hand and take something from the top of the mound. She could not clearly see what it was but once Naruto had taken it, the mound began to recede until it was completely gone. He turned to her and there was a big smile on his face.

"What do you have there Naruto-Kun?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a secret Hinata-Chan," He answered in a sly foxy way.

She took her time looking at him and the comparisons of him in his childhood sprang up unbidden. He had grown tall, taller than the others, although he was only slightly taller than Neji and Sasuke. He was a good 1.9m, which complemented her 1.75 m, they seemed to fit each other very well. A solid muscular build that was not overly large, it was to her perfect, a balance that only he could achieve. He wore a black body suit and over it, he wore a tailored Jounin jacket that was the unique Orange he had favored as a child. On the back of the jacket, his symbol was boldly interwoven into the cloth. His blond hair had grown although he kept it from getting too long, it was longer at the sides then at the front and it reminded Hinata of the Yondaime in the pictures she had seen He still wore the same Hitaite he had worn as a child although the material had changed. He had used Onyxen to ensure that it would never need replacing and so it was the Platinum Leaf on an Obsidian cloth. The same whisker marks that were his after birth mark and his true birthright, the one thing that was his personal trademark, his bright blue eyes. Eyes that shifted with his emotions, going from a deep ocean blue to a clear sky blue. She had cared for him as a boy, had a crush on him as a teen and she had fallen in love with him he turned his warm gaze on her and only her.

She was with him, they were One, for now and forever.

He came to her and he took her hand and guided her towards the entrance and as they approached the wall disappeared and the outside world existed again. In that place, it was as if nothing else existed besides them, Hinata and Naruto. Out here, it was the Chief Medic Nin and The Commander of Konoha. Maybe one day…It would always be as they were in that place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He led her to the edge of the ledge. They had not spoken in words only in feelings. Today was very important. He had found it in his many explorations of this place, this home that had called to him through his blood. There were many truths hidden in this place and they were for him to unearth. Things for him had never been easy and this was just another one of them. He had been called to this place… When he was a child, he would explore the area around Konoha to escape from the harshness of the Village. He had opted to commune with nature rather than to feel the loneliness and alienation that he received from the Villagers. Each time he would go farther and farther out, even when he became a Genin and he started going on missions he would always go out on his path into the area around Konoha to relax. He had come to realize that his path was not a random a choice. Each time he would go in the same direction and the only difference was that he went farther and farther, to where he knew not, until one day, when he saw it. Rearing taller than any peak he had come across in all of his adventures. Shokazen in the old tongue. The Mountain of Fire.

It was where he had to be. Away from the Village, away from the pain, away even from Hinata… away from everything. To that place. He could vividly remember the day that he came to the foot of that Titan, and he sensed that the call came from the heart of the Mountain. When he turned his Eyes on the Mountain, he saw his answer. It was always there, just waiting, waiting for him to be ready. He had been ready and from that point on things changed…

He took her into his arms and he exerted his mastery over his primary element. WIND. They slowly lifted off the ground. Carried on the Wings of the Wind. He used a small Jutsu, which surrounded them in a warm glow and protected them from the harshness of the cold night air. They rose higher and higher and he caused them to spin slowly with their ascent allowing Hinata to get a 3600 view of everything around them. He knew that they were high enough when they broke through the clouds. Nature and Form Manipulation at a level above all others and the union of the two… Gave birth to an unrivalled power.

There was a Peace Amidst the Clouds that could only be felt in the arms of the one he loved.

He turned her around that so that her back was resting against him and she snuggled into him causing. She was completely comfortable in his arms and her unwavering trust in him reassured him that this was the time and place to map start his future.

"Hinata-Chan" he whispered. "I sense the darkness, approaching and there is disquiet in my heart"

"What troubles you my love?" she asked.

"I am unsure as to how the darkness it will affect me. Within me lies the Kyuubi, a being feared across all the lands. Who is to say that it will not get a hold of me?" he confided to her.

"You are the strongest Shinobi in the world, The Yondaime somehow knew that you were the only one suited to hold all that is the Kyuubi." She reassured.

"You among all know my truth. I would know what you would do with it?" he asked her. He awaited her answer hoping…

"I will continue to do what I have always done. I love you Naruto. We are One, you know that Naruto… do you question my love for you?" she asked him.

He squeezed her in reassurance.

"Never" he said seriously. "I merely wished to know." He paused contemplating his next words. "All that I have, all that I have achieved is as nothing compared to the love I have felt and gained from you Hinata-Chan. We are One"

His hand moved to his pocket and he found the object he had retrieved from the heart of the mountain. It was a flawless Diamond Ring on a platinum band and the inscription it had seemed to be made for him and Hinata. He brought it before her eyes and he felt the catch in her breath.

"Naruto-Kun" she said breathlessly.

"Hinata to the East the Darkness of Orochimaru approaches and Akatsuki has never forgotten about me. To the West, Konoha lies with its hope on my shoulders…All of my life I thought the acknowledgement of the Village would make me happy but I see now that all I have ever needed was the love of good woman. You know the pain of my past and you have helped me put it to rest." They both looked at the ring, which reflected the pale moonlight. "I reject the darkness and I embrace a new truth. My Way of the Ninja has guided me to your side and I wish to remain with you if you will have me. Hinata-Chan will you marry me?" He finished. He had spoken in a soft tone, wavering in some places.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I will marry you." She answered making Naruto the happiest Ninja in the world. "I love you Naruto and together we will face all that is to come and with these eyes of mine I can see the future stretching bright and beautiful before us." Moved her head to the side and looked up at him while he looked down on her. Eyes locked the message clear in the unbroken gaze.

They had found

A Peace Amidst The Mountain and The Clouds.

**They had plighted their troth**

**Turning away from the Darkness and the tragic Past**

**Focusing on the present and the future**

**The two greatest of all Shinobi**

**With a Love that was True**

**PEACE in a warm embrace**

_WE ARE ONE, TOGETHER FOREVER_

The inscription said…

Next Chapter: **The DAWN of WAR**

**AN:** Special thanks to EggHead and AuroraStarPhoenix. I really appreciate your input. See ya. Any critical reviews will be addressed. Thanks


	7. Prelude to Dawn

NARUTO: THE SOARING LEAF

CHAPTER 7

**PRELUDE TO DAWN**

**The Freedom of Flight**

**In the arms of love**

**A man with the thickest Hyuuga blood**

**The Bird that Soars with the Leaf**

The cloak of night had settled on the encampment, the fitful sentry's fires that burned barely contested the dominance of the darkness. To one sentry the darkness did not offer any hindrance, it was in fact comforting. He had elected to go on a final scouting of the camps surroundings, informing the clan members under his command to get some sleep. With his Byakugan active he could see farther than any of them, even farther than Hinata if only by just a little bit. So he Hyuuga Neji the genius of Hyuuga Clan watched. They were coming closer and the Dawn would see war in the Fire Country. He had once thought Destiny was an unchangeable force, holding all on a predefined course from which there was no deviation but his contact with Naruto during the Chuunin finals had changed all of that. Naruto had defeated him in what was his most intense battle, not only physically but mentally as well. He had bound himself in the legacy of the clan…The Main House and the Branch House. He had seen the cage close around his father and so he had allowed it to close around him too, ultimately convincing himself that there was nothing beyond his servitude to the Main House. That day he had put forth his ideals… his way of life and he had faced it off against Naruto's...

He had been defeated but he did not begrudge Naruto the victory.

_Destiny can't be changed blah, blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that... Since you're not a loser like me. _ He clearly remembered Naruto's words that day.

From that defeat, he had gained a second chance. Naruto had opened the Door for Light to shine on the darkness in his heart and soul and though it had taken him awhile to realize it that Light had come from TenTen. He finally understood why throughout their childhood Naruto had been oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him, after all he could not see TenTen's, some genius he was.

After one last look, he around he decided to call it a night.

He returned to his tent and he found TenTen humming a tune and brushing her hair.

"Everything looks clear and tomorrow they will be upon us…to their regret," he informed.

She paused in her brushing and looked up at him with a warm smile. "It's going to get hectic but I'm not worried." She told him. Her warm smile and beautiful face caused brought a smile to his face.

"We should get some sleep," he informed her.

"So are you going to join me?" she said in a playful voice. Neji blushed slightly at a loss for words. "In your own sleeping bag silly… Hyuuga Neji you can be so scandalous sometimes. If only the others knew," she laughed.

He crouched down next to her, gave her a passionate kiss and he climbed into the sleeping bag next to hers. He dispelled the lighting Jutsu and in the darkness, he could see her blushing and smiling at the unexpected show of affection. After a while, she settled back down they shifted their sleeping bags closer, and the two settled down for the night.

"Hyuuga Neji" a voice cut into the stillness of the night. "That better be a Kunai," the voice asked with a dangerous tone.

"It is" he defended

"Oh…ok" she said and he imagined he heard a bit of disappointment. He allowed himself a private smile…

**The Open Cage**

**That could never hold that shining heart**

**The powerful weapon that broke it**

**The Phoenix Flies**

**As free as the Clouds**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Flawless Genius**

**The Man he finally became**

**The Shadow that hid under**

**That familiar line**

**How Troublesome**

"How troublesome" he uttered

"Everything is troublesome to you," she said

"I mean we've been at this game for two hours. We should really get some sleep." Although he acted bored, in truth he was having the time of his life. Except for Naruto, there were only a handful of people who could challenge him in Shougi and among them only she could make him sweat. She was the only woman who could challenge and stimulate him on all levels and that was… troublesome.

"You just don't want to lose to a woman," she mocked

"Baka, a woman can't beat a man in anything" he stated knowing how worked up she would get.

"You have it wrong, it's the other way around" she replied in a distracted tone. It seemed like she had seen through his plan because she was not rising to bait, in fact she seemed to focus more. She made her move.

He could see the flow of this game, like with everything else. Every move and counter move was plain to his minds eye what he could not see was how his life would move. In the past, he had mapped it out.

_I was going to be a decent Ninja, earn a decent salary, marry a decent woman who is neither beautiful nor ugly and have two decent children. The first one would be a girl and the next a boy. After the daughter got married and the son became independent, I would retire…as a Ninja and spend all day playing Shogi and Go, and enjoy the retired life. And finally die before the wife, due to old age. That's the life I wanted. I did nothing extraordinary outside of my style. I wanted to stay ordinary _

Once he had made a plan, it was difficult for him to change it, his genius was supplemented by a stubbornness that few could understand. To plan so far ahead took a lot of work and effort and to change it would mean that he was wrong, that the plan he had formulated did not account for all the possibilities.

Here he was about to go to war, with a beautiful woman in his tent… it was truly troublesome.

He looked up from the game board and his eyes locked with Temari's. He realized that he had accepted it a long time ago, it's just that in this case his mind had been very slow to catch up. It was time he started acting like a man, she had been patient and that was what was needed.

Not as troublesome as he thought.

He stood up and went over to her side, and taking her hand he guided her to her feet. He was taller than her now and so he looked down her, their eyes still locked and he gave her a passionate kiss. She melted in his arms, fitting perfectly, contested game of Shogi forgotten the two stayed like that for a time.

They later settled into Shikamaru's sleeping bag, resting comfortably in each others arms. Awaiting the Dawn.

**The Game of life could not be planned**

**The pieces were wild as wind**

**And the rules even more so**

**Some plans never go as planned**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Bright Smile**

**In the Springtime of Youth**

**With an Unbreakable Will**

**This is how a Man Lives**

**Enter the Dragon**

"4993…4994….4995…4996…4997…4998…4999…5000" He had pushed himself on that last thousand. He normally did not go that far with the amount of weights he had on but tonight he felt like letting off some steam. What better way to do that than to perform 5000 one-fingered pushups with over twenty times his body weight in weights. He usually did not go far with the maximum amount but the fact that he was not winded was a testament to his youthful power.

He had trained even more intensely in the past few years and his strength and skill had increased greatly. Being a genius of hard work had paid off and because of that he was able to achieve his goal of becoming an excellent Shinobi to rival any other…except Naruto-Kun. As a child, his inability to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu had been an inhibitor to his greatest goal but with the help of Gai-Sensei, he had become a Taijutsu Master and he was confident in any battle.

He heard the tent rustle and he looked up to see Sakura step in, her usual smile was more thoughtful than mirthful and he knew why. Sasuke.

Their friendship had deepened during the time he had been in hospital and when Sasuke defected, he had been there to comfort her. When Naruto fulfilled his warm promise to Sakura to return Sasuke he had thought that she would go rushing back to him, but she did not.. Although he had never hidden, his feelings for her he had learned to be more reserved about them, all in preparation for the day that Sasuke-Kun returned. She had come to him after that harrowing mission into the Sound Country to retrieve Sasuke and she had confessed her love for him, admitting that her feelings for Sasuke were a childish fantasy and that what she felt for him was a woman's love. At first, he had been skeptical, not wanting to believe that what he had wished for was finally coming true after so long and so he had turned her away telling her that she had loved Sasuke too long to just turn her back on him. It was the hardest thing he had done but in the end it had been for the best. Sakura had been able to resolve her feelings about Sasuke, after he had returned to the fold but one thing that had weighed heavily on her was the promise Naruto had made to Sasuke that day in the ruins of Orochimaru's fortress. Naruto's Way of the Ninja was not something that could change over time, and so that promise would be fulfilled. That terrible promise between brothers. He understood how Naruto and Sasuke considered themselves brothers because he and Neji had the same feeling, what he did not understand was how one could betray another.

Neji had told him that one caught in the darkness could not see anything beyond it, citing his own fight with Hinata as an example. Anything done in that darkness could not be reasoned or reconciliated… and atonement was slow in the coming. Sasuke had suffered from a great darkness on his Soul and so at the Valley of the End he had raised his fist against his brother Naruto, trying to commit the sin his brother Itachi had done.

Although he considered Neji his brother they were still rivals and so they had periodic fights which he usually initiated but to imagine a fight to the death was to incomprehensible and that was exactly what had happened to Naruto At the Valley of the End. Sakura had also been involved in a life or death battle later on in the Tea Country mission that had occurred after Naruto returned. Sasuke had broken on his side the bonds that he should have held on to the most and he found that a great crime. This was a grudge he could not let go. To protect his precious people was a tenet of his Way of the Ninja and even though he fought side by side with the Uchiha he still felt that…

"How is Sasuke-Kun?" he asked Sakura making his way to his traveling chest where he kept all of his field supplies.

"The confrontation with Orochimaru will be difficult for him, but that is to be expected" she replied.

"Sakura I know that you are worried but everything will be alright. The Springtime of our Youth is unconquerable"

"Yes the Springtime of our Youth…" she said in-between giggles.

He shrugged out of his weights and opened the chest and he gently set the weights into it.

"I hope you aren't going to wear that in the battle tomorrow." She said

"But they are not that heavy"

"Lee what did I tell you about overdoing it." She said and her eyes flashed red. Realizing the danger Lee decided to appease her anger.

"Ok Sakura-Chan"

She approached him and wrapped her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. His arms went around her in the familiar embrace. She seemed to draw strength from him but this touch rejuvenated them both.

"Thank you Lee-Kun." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes and he gently lowered his head to lock his mouth with hers.

It was much later when the two retired to their respective sleeping bags

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan" Lee quietly said while dispersing the lighting Jutsu he had cast earlier.

**The Cherry Blossom**

**Blooms**

**Only in the right hands**

**To reveal the inner heart**

**That has the truth**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ocean Green Eyes**

**Finally able to Close**

**The Willing burden**

**Carried With a New Smile**

**He returns with Life**

The Kazekage fixed ocean green eyes onto the pale moon admiring it's soft glow. The eyes were no longer ringed with the dark marks that signified his insomnia. He was free of the burden of the Sand Demon Shukaku and so he had been able to focus on himself and his Village. As Kazekage, he had to do what was best for his Village and he knew that what was best for the Village of the Sand was to stop Orochimaru in his mad ambitions. When Naruto had been selected as the leader of Konoha's forces, Gaara also moved for him to command the forces of Suna on the battlefield due to him organizing the defense of The Wind Country because the battlefront was wide and varied and attacks could come from anywhere. In the early stages of the war, Suna had not been able to send a large force in aid of Konoha but Naruto's leading of the Konoha forces had seen the tide of all the battles flow in their favor. It was only when Orochimaru's auxiliary forces were broken by him and his ninjas that they were able to join their force with Konoha.

In the time, since Shukaku had been removed he had found the acceptance he had always desired. Not only from the Villagers but also from someone he had come to care for very deeply. At first, he had not known how to handle the new feelings and emotions he was experiencing and it took an awkward conversation with Temari to finally realize that the feelings he had for Siarra were more than just friendship.

Even as he stared up at the clouds, his vision darkened as two hands covered his eyes. He knew who it was and so he was not unduly worried.

"Guess who?" a soft laughing voice said in his ear.

Gaara tried his best apathetic voice knowing how it would irritate the person playfully blocking his vision. "I don't know"

"Now, now Gaara-Kun you have to at least try" the voice replied. "Otherwise where's the fun"

"If I had to guess I would say…Traina" deliberately saying the name of the persons worst frenemy.

He was rewarded with his view of the moon but only for a brief while as a familiar face came into his line of sight forcing to look away from the moon. Violet eyes framed by a small face, with a small delicate mouth, a cute button nose and short blue hair. He feigned shock.

"Siarra!" he mock exclaimed.

"Don't you Siarra me!" she replied her own displeasure evident on her face. "How could you guess Traina, we are nothing alike. My hands are soft and delicate and my voice could sing angels to sleep I am an elite Jounin in the Suna ranks not some amateur who got lucky." Her exaggerated indignation caused him to chuckle a bit.

He silenced any further argument with a deep kiss. At first, she was not having any of it but slowly she melted, and became like sand in his hand.

When they broke the kiss, she was blushing slightly and a shy one replaced the confrontational look.

"We should get some rest," he said to her

He slowly took her hand and led her into the tent.

"Gaara-Kun…" she whispered.

They entered their tent and both went to their sleeping bags content in the others company.

In the darkness Gaara remembered his words with Naruto, to carry their might be a possibility of carrying that burden again but Gaara knew that he would not have to carry it alone.

**For the Power that Changed**

**He acknowledged a Debt**

**With an Open heart**

**His strength alone did not overcome**

**The Loneliness**

**However, together they did**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Larger than Life**

**Personality**

**That Incredible Appetite**

**The strength to crush mountains**

**In the palm of his hand**

"Ino" Choji said, "I don't want you losing your head in tomorrows battle" Choji said to his girlfriend Ino. He had paused in his eating of his favorite potato chips to deliver this message of vast import. He had his assigned task, as the other three and he knew that in the battle it would take him away form Ino's side. Therefore, he had put aside his food to address her safety and his concerns. He valued her greater than any food. They had taken their time not wanting to rush into anything.

He had always liked her but he was unsure about how she felt for him, so he had been comfortable leaving them as friends.

That changed when they were sparring and she performed her Mind Body switch Jutsu. She had glimpsed his mind, and he had seen hers and after that, they both decided to confess their feelings for each other.

"I won't Choji" she reassured him. "I have mastered my families Jutsu and I have refined my technique. You know this more than anyone does so there is no need for you to be worried.

"I know, I know" he said. "It's just that I won't be there to protect you"

"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?" she said

He reached for the bag of chips he had set aside and immediately began munching on them.

"If I'm not there who knows what might happen"

"Choji, Naruto needs you tomorrow. If anyone should be worried it should be me"

"We will be in the better position tomorrow as for you and all of the others…"

"Finish your food and let's go to sleep. All this talking is making me tired." She pecked him on the check and made her way to her sleeping bag.

**She entered his mind**

**To find his heart**

**All that was contained therein**

**Shaped all that was to come**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The deep bond of friendship**

**That will never broken**

**Two halves**

**Forming an unbeatable whole**

**The Roar of the Beast**

Her scent lingered in the air and it was easy for him to trace it. Having been in each other's company for so long they had become deeply familiar. He traveled in the night trusting his and Akamaru's senses to guide them to her. She always stayed away from the command gatherings preferring to obtain any relevant information directly from him.

She stood on a high tree branch staring at the moon and he could sense her sorrow. She was the last descendant of an ancient clan whose chosen totem was the High Wolf. Her people had fallen under assault from Akatsuki and Konoha had not been in time to aid them. Akatsuki had attacked in a larger than normal group, all to take down the Rokubi no Hoko. The Six Tailed Demon Wolf. She was the Jinchuriki but what set her apart was that the demon was not sealed inside of her. The two were Bonded, sharing a distinct yet combined existence. Their unique relationship made them very formidable and so Akatsuki had descended upon them delivering dreadful slaughter on her people and her Village. Kiba had led the mission to provide aid but they had come too late. Along with Hinata, they had been able to save Jishu's life and because the Hoko was not sealed inside of her and she did not die from its removal by Akatsuki, instead she suffered immense psychological trauma.

Hinata had done all she could for her body but for her mind she needed someone who was like her. Someone who could understand her pain. Therefore, Kiba had started helping her overcome her grief, in time they became friends, and only recently did they become romantically involved. He had had some issues to solve regarding his feelings for Hinata and Jishu had been patient enough to wait.

"It's beautiful isn't" she said without turning to him. Her raven hair moved slightly in the gentle breeze. It was shoulder length with various fetishes tied in it.

"Yes it is" He knew what she was referring to… the Full Moon. "The preparations for the battle are complete and come the dawn, we will face Orochimaru's army," he informed

She gazed at the moon for a little longer and then she turned to face him. She had large hazel and gold eyes, a straight nose and full lips. Suntanned skin, that glowed with a healthy sheen and a full and curvaceous figure.

"Where is Akamaru?" she asked

"He's in the tent, getting some rest. He wanted to know when you would be coming to sleep."

"Tell him soon"

Kiba closed his eyes and sent the telepathic message to his other.

He opened them to lock his with her own.

"He says hurry up, he misses your warmth"

She laughed at that, the sound filling both Kiba and Akamaru who was listening with a warm feeling.

"Kiba will we ever find her?" she asked in a melancholy voice.

"Of course. Naruto has stated that he has a plan to deal with Akatsuki but for now the threat of Orochimaru must be negated."

He had promised her that day that they would retrieve her other and he did never went back on his promise. "Jushi, I have absolute faith in Naruto."

"And I have absolute faith in you Kiba" she interrupted. "Let's go back and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be very busy"

"Sure" and they both headed back to their tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A treasured teacher**

**A lost friend**

**The broken team**

**What they lost could not be measured**

**What they found could only give scant answer**

**Reflected in those eyes one became two**

**By her hand**

**Gods below such sorrow**

"Hello Rin" he said.

On his way to his tent, he saw her outside of the medical command tent directing the staff in the setting up of the medical equipment they would need for the battle. Although he had once stated that all of his precious people were dead, deep down he knew that that was not true. He in fact gained more precious people as the time went by. Naruto was foremost on his list. The connection he had forged with him was one of the strongest because all unknowing the boy had lived up to his name and his hidden legacy. Mistakes had been made in the boy's upbringing and the wish of the Yondaime had not been honored. He regretted that gravely, one more thing on his long list…

"Good evening" she replied. Their history was ever present and it's truth stared them both in the face.

"Join me in a stroll on the road of memories" with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He moved high and fast in the trees knowing the distance he had to cover to reach his destination and he did not need to look back to see Rin following. She eventually caught up with him and the two moved deeper into the Fire Country towards that place that held deep memories.

Shokazen. The Mountain of Fire.

As they reached the mountain, they slowed down and landed on a tree close to the mountains base. She landed silently behind him, waiting. Kakashi slowly removed the covering over his left eye to obtain a better look.

"He skirts the edges and approaches his destiny. Kakashi."

"I know" he said gravely.

"It's a good thing that he has all of his friends to help."

"I had thought that once…but now"

"Now what?" she asked

"He has wanted the acknowledgement of the Village his entire life but now I think he only requires the acknowledgement of one person"

"Hinata…"

"Yes Hinata. He looks upon her with his eyes and they see only her. You have done well in that regard Rin, better than I could have ever done for him." She did not reply because she sensed there was more. "Thank you Rin-Chan".

She approached and wrapped her arms around his back while resting her head on his shoulder. Taking her hand in his he squeezed it reassuringly. He felt the warmth of her body pressed against his. Something caught the attention of his Sharingan eye and he looked up. She lifted her head from his shoulder and she looked up.

Two figures high up on the mountain appearing out of nowhere and as specks in the distance.

"I had a feeling that he knew about this place" Kakashi said.

"Yes Hinata had alluded to a special place that was for the two of them." She said.

"Yes this place… fitting. Destiny, fate and time they are all a cycle and we would do well to heed them. In this Holy Place, the birthplace of his Clan…"

The two figures rose into the sky until even Kakashi's Sharingan could not see them.

"Not just for you this gift, Kakashi, but for the past that cannot be changed. One day we will give answer to all that has happened…One day"

They disengaged and made their way back to the camp. He walked her to her tent and she silently invited him inside. She turned to face him and the two were transported to that time… when the world stretched before them and they were together without worry. She raised her hands to his face and she put them on the edges of his mask, he reached up to hold them knowing there was no turning back. She smiled and he let her hand go and she removed his mask. He lowered his head and their lips locked and casting a privacy Jutsu the two made their way to Rin's bed…

**The Past is the Frozen Time**

**The Present is only now Found**

**The Future remains Unfound**

**They shared it all**

**Together**

**The Last of Team Four**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As ever his thoughts were dark…

Ashes and Dust…That was all that remained. The Horrors witnessed, the pain inflicted…

To answer the brutal betrayal of Kin, he had done the same…

His heart burned cold and there was ice in his veins

The darkness of the tent was no comfort

The power he now understood was not a gift but a course as the Kyuubi had rightly said

Their blood itself held that curse, poisoning themselves and all who came close

All that remained was to end it. To end it all.

It went deeper than the Sharingan

This blood, his blood was cursed…

Cursed

Cursed

Cursed

For all that he had done had turned to ashes and dust

He had been saved from the evil of Orochimaru but that did not change his greatest ambition.

To end the Uchiha blood and rid the world of their stain upon it.

To kill Itachi… and help defeat that Man… that Uchiha Madara… the curse bringer

Then Naruto could fulfill that promise… made on that terrible day

Ashes and dust

Alone…Alone, he did not rail at his fate he accepted it

In the darkness he found his own peace only for a little while

**That Cursed Blood**

**The Copywheel Eye**

**A Chakra more Evil than a Demons**

**Fate has willed an Avenger**

**To end it all**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part one of the Prelude to Dawn

Supplement to Naruto: The Soaring Leaf


	8. Prelude to Dawn part 2

**NARUTO: THE SOARING LEAF**

**CHAPTER 8**

**PRELUDE TO DAWN**

**Part 2**

**They gathered then**

**On the edge of the rim**

**And the rim of the edge**

**To remember**

**The One who set them on the path**

500Km from Konoha

Konoha and Suna Staging Grounds

The camp was silent with most of the Shinobi were still sleeping. The scouts had been brought back from the frontlines and the sentries were ringed around the encampment guarding against any advance forces from the enemy. They had agreed to meet before the dawn and so they all gathered, the Seven of the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and The Suna Three. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanako Ino. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari.

They were all Jounin, but not just normal Jounin. They were the ultimate Shinobi, who had carved a wide unerring path down the annals of History and before them, all strode Naruto and Hinata.

**The Case of Gaara**

He was the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. His formidable control of Sand was feared across all the lands. He was the Leader of the Hidden Sand Village and he could crush armies literally.

The loss of the Biju entrapped inside of him had not slowed him down and he had actually improved thanks to his being able to sleep. His personality had reformed even more, so much so that he was able to pursue a deep relationship that he formed on his own.

All thanks to one man.

His friendship with Uzumaki Naruto went back to the Chuunin exams 6 years prior, to the time when Suna and Oto had struck at Konoha. The Hidden Sand and the Hidden Sound Village had formed an alliance to destroy The Hidden Leaf but through the efforts of their Hokage, all the Leafs and Uzumaki Naruto the destruction of Konoha had not occurred.

The alliance between Suna and Konoha had been forged when the Godaime Hokage came into power, a move that renewed the confidence of the Daimyo in the Hidden Village of Sand.

When Akatsuki, removed Shukaku, he had not died. He had wavered between worlds until Chiyo with the help of Naruto recalled him.

He owed a lot to that Naruto. He deeply respected him as a person and as a Shinobi. He was even the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the most powerful of all the Biju. That was a great burden that Naruto carried and Gaara understood that. That was why he was willing, willing to carry his own burden… for the Ninja who had defeated him. He had not had a punch as physically and emotionally powerful as that since, because it changed him. That fist he now understood could change the world…

**The Case of Kankuro**

He was the Head of the Suna Puppet Assault Forces, a position of authority and power and he had reached it not because of his brother but because of his own power. Since his defeat at the hands of Sasori, he had trained intensely in the puppet arts and he had crafted his own puppets. Puppets of enormous skill and deadly symmetry. The power of a Puppet user was measured in the number of puppets one could control but the skill in using them was not so easily measured. Chiyo had been one of the best and Sasori one of the deadliest but he was the most skilled. He could create and control enough puppets to destroy armies and countries. His talents and power was for the protection of Suna and his fiancé Kisa. An elite Jounin in the ranks of Suna.

Even after all this time, he still marveled at his brother. To come from so much pain to finally reach a sense of equilibrium filled him with awe. It was all thanks to one Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. He still remembered first meeting with him, at that time he had thought he could kill him but in reality, he could have not. Naruto Uzumaki was the vessel of the Kyuubi and from what Gaara had told him, it was not a being that would have idly watched its Jinchuriki being killed.

Now he could not even compare to Naruto's power and that was fine with him. Naruto was a ninja who used his power to protect all his precious people and that was something he understood. Kage or not Naruto Uzumaki was to him the greatest Shinobi of all time.

**The Case of Temari**

The night in the arms of Shikamaru had been the most peaceful she had had in a long time. After the countless signals he was to dense to get, he had finally made the first move. She had been more than patient wanting him to use that brain of his to figure out that she liked him but unfortunately, he did not. As every woman knew, all men were dunce when it came to that kind of thing, even Uzumaki Naruto, the most powerful Shinobi she had known. Hinata had loved him for such a long time and although she did not flirt with him, or tease him the signals were still there. The stuttering, the fainting, the burning blushes and through all of that Naruto had not noticed.

It deserved some iteration, all men are dumb when it comes to women.

Although she was direct and to the point in battle, in this arena she had tried to use her feminine wiles. She had not been as successful as she wanted to be. In her frustration she would cut with a sharp insult, or a truthful insight, because what she knew was sharper than the winds was the truth. It could cut anyone down.

The truth of it was that among the Shinobi who utilized that element of Supreme Cutting Strength, Naruto Uzumaki was the best and among the extremely elite discipline of Medic Nin, Hyuuga Hinata was above all others.

She was the Field Marshall of Suna, on the battlefield her rank was only passed by that of the Kazekage. She knew that she would have to make a choice one day, about her and Shikamaru, but that was far into the future. Now that they were together, he would be the one having to do the wooing.

How troublesome… for Him.

**The Case of TenTen**

For a long time the kiss of cold steel was all she had. She had lost her parents when she was young and to cope she had turned to her toys and as she grew up those toys became deadly. She could clearly remember the feeling of holding a katana in her hands and the fact that with that weapon, nothing could hurt her and she could cut through anything. When she graduated from the ninja academy, she was placed on Team Gai and she thanked all the gods in heaven for that. Her life had changed that day when the teams were announced. She had been in the academy with the two but she did not really know them personally. She had been drawn to Neji from the start and the thought of them being teammates had made her heart race. He had clearly seen her pain, with his all seeing eyes but what he did not count on was for her to see through his.

He had been sinking into the darkness back then and there was nothing she could do to help him. He was closed from her and all others when it came to his emotions. She could clearly see him turning against the Village because of all the hate that was inside of him, back then. The darkness of the Spirit was something she could see and it was her weapons that had saved her form it.

To forge stronger and better weapons than anyone. To use them to fight. To win… and to honor the legacy of her parents.

There was great darkness in the world but she had found a way to cut through it.

It had almost consumed Neji but Uzumaki Naruto saved him. After that, he had opened up and they started spending time together. They were getting to know one another, outside of the mission. She had started dropping subtle hints hoping he would catch them but unfortunately, the Hyuuga's genius did not extend into the female domain.

When Hinata and Naruto finally came together, it offered her some hope because it meant that all she had to do was wait. It turned out that she would not have to wait for long because Neji came to ask her out. He later told her that a conversation with Naruto had opened his eyes to see what even his Byakugan could not.

It all came back to that Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. That day when The Number One Hyper Active Ninja beat The Previous Year's Number One Rookie was momentous.

She had a lot to thank him for… but above all else, she wanted to thank him for the wonderful metal he had given her. While most girls would not appreciate such a thing, she appreciated it greatly. He did not tell her about it, all he said was that with this metal she would could forge powerful weapons.

And she did

The Katana strapped on her back was one of them. She forged it in the ancient style, with the metal folded over a thousand to remove all imperfections. The sword was in its intricate dragon design silver sheath. The hilt was also silver, with a short Phoenix tassel at the end.

The…Black unbreakable Blade…forged by her own hands.

Yes, there was a lot to be thankful for.

**The Case of Shino**

There were billions of insects in the world and he knew that in his lifetime he would never see them all. That in itself caused him some sorrow but it was not a lot. He had his Kikochu bugs and he had Aysha, a fellow bug user who had joined Konoha after the fall of her Clan. Contrary to his friends belief his reticence did not stem from a dislike of human contact. It was indeed not reticence at all. He was forever in conversation with his Kikochu bugs, and for such small creatures, they had a lot to say. What would be surprising to others would be the things they talk about, from the kinds of Chakra they liked to consume, to the best places in his body to stay at. Apparently, his Chakra gates were prime realty to the insects.

There was only one Chakra that the Kikochu bugs could never consume and that was Naruto's. Once one of them during a little initiation organized by his peers tried to get a taste of Naruto's chakra but the Kyuubi had sensed and it had put an intense fear into that small creature. What scared it even more was that it was unable to consume any of Naruto's Chakra as if he was immune. It had returned with a message to its fellows. There was great power within Uzumaki Naruto and it was not for them…

He had never really liked or disliked Naruto before because of the Kikochu bugs but after that he took notice and he saw what was always there. A Shinobi of power greater, than any other.

When Naruto spoke, the bugs would quiet down allowing him to listen to what he was saying and they showed Naruto a deference that was up until that point shown only to him and other bug users.

There was a day when he saw Naruto with the Bikochu bug that had caught on to his scent when they were all still Genin. He had questioned it on why it had stayed with him for so long and it had told him about how Naruto was its master and how he had taken care of it over the years. It said it would stay with him until it's mating time because he was a human that any bug could call master. That had been the turning point, he had even questioned his bugs, and they said the same. For the bugs to defer to him meant only one thing, Naruto's connection to nature went deeper than anyone else's. He lived in a symbiotic relationship with his bugs but for Naruto they would accept servitude. They saw in him something that was not easily seen with his human eyes. The intuition of insects was without question, because they are so small, they are very skittish and are weary of everything around them and for them to trust Naruto meant that he could trust him.

Yes when Naruto spoke they would all listen.

**The Case of Ino**

She had become the best Shinobi the Yamanako Clan had ever produced. A Konoichi who surpassed all the others in her clan. Her parents had been very proud when she became a Jounin at such a young age and she had shown to all that she was more than qualified. Looking back on her younger days she remembered that she relied on others too much. Therefore, she had trained hard in her family Jutsu, her Taijutsu, her Genjutsu and her Ninjutsu. She had trained hard to become a Konoichi who could help in any situation not one who was a liability. She had even completed S-Rank missions on her own, gathering information and helping Konoha in the war.

She had even started a rivalry among with Sakura about who was the better Konoichi. It was a friendly rivalry. Their friendship had become stronger over the years. They had left that childish crush on the Uchiha a long time ago. She had seen Sakura's love for Lee grow over the years and she had not been surprised when Sakura did not rush into Sasuke's arms when Naruto had brought him back. She realized sooner what Sakura realized later that the Uchiha was lost…fallen.

She did not even bat an eyelid when the Uchiha returned because she had Choji, sweet loveable Choji. She had loved him for a long time ever since they were Genin and it had taken them a while to finally get together but it was worth it.

Through her dream of becoming, the best Konoichi she could be Choji had been there. Lending his enormous strength to her and allowing her to reach her goal. Her parents had been happy when the two had finally got together and now the Yamanako and Akimichi clans were set to join when she tells Choji to propose.

She had known for a long time that she knew what was best for him and she was not afraid to tell him.

She could not wait until they were married, then she could make her control of him official. It was going to be fun.

She was not worried about herself in the upcoming battle she was worried about Choji. Naruto had asked Choji, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba to perform a special task once Orochimaru was ready to engage them. The symmetry of it was not lost on her and the fact that Naruto had formulated this plan gave her some comfort.

She would be at her best today that was all that was needed.

One thing that she found funny about Naruto was his hair. In Konoha, there were very few blonde haired people and none the same color as Naruto's. Her family's was a lighter blonde not as bright as Naruto's. She had only seen that color once and even the same color eyes on one person. On pictures of the….

**The Case of Sakura**

She was a Konoichi, of Jounin rank. A Medic Nin of great skill close to that of even the Godaime Hokage. She was the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. A Slug Summoner who could call on the Boss of the Slugs. A Mistress of the Genjutsu arts. Her Chakra control was only exceeded by a few others. She was also the girlfriend of Rock Lee but first and foremost she was a woman, a woman who had been through so much.

She had loved and lost, fought and nearly died, trained and forgot, laughed and cried, triumphed and failed and more. Life was not always fair.

She had loved Sasuke when she was a child and when she lost him she thought she could go on. She had fought in many battles and she had nearly died in many of them. She had trained with the Godaime and she had forgotten that it was not just the teacher who made the student. She had laughed with her friends and she had cried when they had been hurt. The triumphs had been there, defeating Sasori and saving Gaara and the defeats had been there, the failure to retrieve Sasuke that first time.

Even through all that, she had never lost faith in her skills. That was until Hinata had stepped up. It was not fair she had raged along with Inner Sakura. Hinata had quietly come up the ranks at a fast speed. Hinata's skills were undoubtable and her elevation into the position of Chief Medic Nin had almost crushed Sakura. It was the position she had thought was hers but that was not so. Life was not fair.

After Hinata's elevation, the mission to retrieve Sasuke had occurred and so she had shifted her focus into that.

That day when they stormed Orochimaru's Lair was one of the most terrible days Sakura had ever experienced. The destruction that occurred was on an alarmingly large scale and most of it was caused by Naruto engaging the Snake Sannin and his apprentice.

Naruto had sat in council with the Konoha Eleven which was a sort of Council that they had formed it consisted of The Rookie Nine minus Sasuke and Team Gai. He had told them of his plan to retrieve Sasuke and they had deliberated until they concluded that it was too dangerous and that he should not do it. He had at first resigned to go alone until they told him that they would be going with him.

She had realized that they were not doing it for Sasuke but for Naruto.

The key difference in the mission they undertook was that they were not going to rescue Sasuke, they were going to bring him back by force.

That desperate battle would not have been won if not for Naruto. They were the distraction for Orochimaru's forces… but Naruto went in for the main event.

She remembered coming upon the two. Sasuke was on his back his clothes torn with various wounds all over his body. Naruto on the other hand was standing above him with Sasuke's Hitaite in his hand. The wounds on his body were starting to heal and from what she could see, they were nowhere near as bad as Sasuke's.

Team Kakashi was finally reunited in the worst of circumstances. Students of the Legendary Three. The Ones who inherited the Legacy. The Toad Nin, Uzumaki Naruto, The Snake Nin, Uchiha Sasuke and the Slug Nin, Haruno Sakura. She could never forget the promise Naruto gave to Sasuke that day.

_Sasuke, the day you kill your brother, I will be there and I will help you, I will give you the peace you never knew you wanted… I will take your life. I give you this promise because you are my brother._

She had been shocked to her core but that was not all

_Thank you…brother_

Sasuke's broken voice had said. Her heart had frozen then, shock spreading its icy hand across her body.

Life was not fair.

**The Case of the Dawn**

"So here we are," Shikamaru spoke to the gathered Shinobi. "We have gathered to await the Dawn"

"We have all looked into ourselves and we one and all know the steps that have led us each to this point." Neji said

"A few words to mark this moment" Shino said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_True fear comes from the guarantee of pain not the promise of it_

_No use crying for the past when the present is right now and the future is yet to come_

_To receive joy form another's pain brings the death that stops the cycle_

_To face life is to know pain, to overcome that pain a person must ultimately chose to Live_

_There is one right I would not grant to anyone and that is the right to be indifferent_

_When you only know war and pain there are very few alternatives you can chose and even fewer than you can live with_

_When there is no external outlet for your hatred you end up having to look internally and that is when the true fun starts_

_Neutrality breeds contempt from both sides_

_Indifference and cowardice are so close together that you would be forgiven if you confused one with the other_

_When memory fades the true dying begins_

_It's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything you do_

_Martyrs are always looking for an opportunity to cry_

_When a grievous act weighs nothing upon a person's shoulders, you see them for what they truly are_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki Naruto the strongest Jinchuriki" Gaara said

"Uzumaki Naruto, the best Ramen eater in the world" Choji said in-between a mouthful of potato chips.

"A man with the power to change lives" Kankuro said.

"A Ninja with the supreme cutting strength of the strongest wind" Temari said

"A troublesome guy who beat me at Shogi" Shikamaru grumbled

"His youthful spirit shines as bright as mine" Lee added while flashing his brightest smile

"The wildest party animal" Kiba added with a laugh

"A man who understands the silence" Shino said

"Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja" Ino said

"The most skilled Shinobi with a sword" TenTen said

"The man destined to change destiny and fate" Neji said

"The strongest Shinobi" Sakura said

"A man worthy of the title of Hokage…my brother Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said. "For him" he said and he reached out his hand into the centre.

Neji saw the gesture and he understood. He brought his hand onto Sasuke's. Rock Lee followed then Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, TenTen, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino and Sakura and finally Gaara.

"For Uzumaki Naruto" they all chorused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small delicate appeared out of nowhere, but it was still there and the gathered Shinobi looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata's smiling face.

"For, my Naruto-Kun" she said in her soft voice

The more observant Shinobi noticed the diamond ring on said Hyuuga's hand and it was not difficult to connect the dots.

"Congratulations" Shikamaru said to her

"Thank you Shikamaru-Kun" she said

They all turned to look at him and they saw his eyes fixed on the Hyuuga's hand. They all saw the diamond and the significance of that was not lost on them.

Before they could say anything, they suddenly felt it.

That familiar Chakra enveloping the area. It spread across the whole encampment, touching all of the Shinobi there. A signal of sorts. It marked him wherever he went and it set him apart. The gathered Shinobi knew of no one who had the same presence as Uzumaki Naruto. That reassuring power that made one realize that the world need not be a place of fear and danger, it could be one of joy and safety. A world that could be made real through the power of ones will.

A Ninja worthy of being Hokage…

His hand joined there's over Hinata's and their small group was complete.

They stayed like that silently… each alone with their own thoughts.

To the East the Sky Paled

The Dawn had Come

_**I am a Spiral**_

_**The centre is Within Me**_

_**I radiate outwards from Core Self**_

_**I am continuous**_

_**Never Ending**_

_**Adapting to the present Situation**_

_**And Learning from It**_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will Encircle, Understand and Pass**_

_**Once I have passed I will have grown**_

_**And my growth will be evident**_

_**in the Line of the Spiral…**_

_**and in the Centre of the Spiral**_

_**Which is Within Me and Which is Me**_

_**I am a Spiral**_

_**And the Centre is Me**_

_**The End of Part the First**_

AN: That was great. I loved writing it and I cannot wait to get to the next part. If there was one sticky part, it was the reviews. I appreciate the reviews I got especially from AuroraStarPhoenix, Midnight-Angel-of Darkness, Egghead, Genesis D. Rose Blackwolf0925, Bailin, Raging Hobo(Big Shout Out), Shadowhound-89, Osnick, Macky, Ronin Kataran (for seeing my greatest ambition, you rock) and KARDEL88(The first One)

These guys gave me the input that I needed and for that, I truly thank them. This was a process and as I writer I have come to a realization, I need to beta read my stuff before I write and I have to refine my style. This is a personal reflection and the exact reasons are of a varied and myriad nature.

To those who added this story to their favorites I also extend a word of thanks but I must say one thing I would have liked it better if you had reviewed also but that cannot be helped anyway thanks.

To those who put this on the alert list the same applies to you.

It was cool when the story was added to some community's but they just did it and they did not ask. It's weird but it's ok

The funny thing is I have told myself that I do not need reviews to continue the story but yet I find that the give me a reason to continue at a faster pace and a reason to keep posting because the truth is a person can write a story and keep it for themselves but to put it and yourself out there and not get any response is a bit disheartening.

Anyway thanks to everyone. I am taking questions that were not clarified in the first part and I will answer any to the best of my ability. I know there are some things I haven't explained and **Raging Hobo** asked about how Naruto got so strong but that is a question that will be answered either in the Day Arc(Dawn, Noon and Dusk) or the Night Arc(made it up on the spot but it fits perfectly)

20000+ words someone give me an award

Peace out

SKJ

AND THAT DAY DAWNED

WHEN NARUTO LAY

AT THE HUB OF THE

WORLD

WITH THE WHEEL POISED TO SPIN

-Adapted from Dune

Did my first edit of a chapter, expect the others to be fixed soon.

AN2: Gaara actually should not have been here because he was in Prelude's first reflection, but he kicked off my flow and so the mistakes I made need to be corrected. Thanks to Bailin for pointing out the whole Kage mix up.


	9. Chapter 9: DoW Opening Gambit

**NARUTO: THE SOARING LEAF**

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE DAWN OF WAR**

**Part the First**

**OPENING GAMBIT**

_**The Fire Country**_

_**Was born from a powerful force**_

_**The Will of Fire**_

_**Passed down to those of that Royal Blood**_

_**The Land Bowed Down to them**_

_**It would not suffer any Pretenders**_

_**The Last Scion knew Not**_

_**And the Land Wept**_

The Forests and Fields of Battle

The Sun was rising on this fateful day. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was to be concluded on this day and although Naruto was looking forward to stopping the evil Missing Nin, Orochimaru, he still knew that the loss of life would be high. He knew he could defeat them all but he could not unleash such powers here lest he shatter the Balance of the World. He would have to rely on the Shinobi of Konoha and Suna to pull through and hand them the Victory.

They were all still in the middle of the camp but the stillness of was soon broken as the many Shinobi roused from their sleep and started preparing for battle.

He had chosen this point to meet Orochimaru's forces, because it offered them a great tactical advantage. They were currently encamped at the end of the largest forest in the Fire Country, Geryn the Great, The Emerald Ocean. The plain that stretched on the outside of the forest offered them great visibility of the enemy and the forest allowed them a great advantage in terms of setting traps and hiding from the enemy for the Shinobi could utilize such surrounds to conceal themselves.

They had all been well trained and they had been given the opportunity to back out but they all had Faith in his Leadership and he had Faith in them. No matter what they would triumph.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Shikamaru asked, "My arm is getting tired".

Everyone turned their eyes onto the Genius.

"No, not all day Shikamaru" Naruto said "We've got company today"

They all broke apart.

"When do you think they will be here?" Ino asked.

Neji activated his Kekkei Genkai, The Byakugan, as evinced by the subtle veins that surrounded his eyes.

"Their forward elements will be here in one hour" Neji replied to Ino's question. "They have separated their forces and it seems that the Orochimaru is bringing up the rearguard"

"As expected" Shikamaru said.

"Once the forward elements arrive, I will spring my trap" Tenten said. "It will immobilize them and allow for us to clear them up."

"To clear them up and get to the main action" Kiba added. The feral look in his eyes left no doubt, as to how serious he was.

"From what I can tell they outnumber us, but quantity never beat quality any day" Neji said. "They will be here in less than one hour."

"Is anyone hungry?" Naruto asked with a big grin. "I could go for some Ramen"

"We are about to fight the final battle in this war and you're thinking about Ramen!" Sakura mock shouted at him.

"Of course, who wants to fight on an empty stomach?" Naruto continued not waiting for a response. "And you can never go wrong with Ramen"

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata said in a knowing voice accompanied by a warm smile. "I think there's some in the mess tent. Let us all go there and get something to eat."

"I heard that the old man from Ichiraku is here…" Choji never got to finish his sentence because in the spot where Naruto had been standing there was only air.

"Shunshin no Jutsu, The Body Flicker Technique, at such an extreme level. No wonder he is the Commander of the Leaf Forces" Jishu said.

"Sorry, Choji-Kun, he just gets so excited about Ichiraku Ramen" Hinata apologized. "I better go and make sure he paces himself" A gathering of chakra and the pinpoint exertion of it, and Hinata disappeared.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm the same way but not just for Ramen." Choji answered with a laugh.

His infectious laughter soon affected everyone including the rather stoic Hyuuga and Uchiha geniuses.

The gathered Shinobi broke apart and they each headed to various locations in groups of two's and three's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are waiting for us Kabuto, they have withdrawn their scouts and now they wait. They think that they have taken our measure. That Byakugan able to see us even from so far away…Feh... It seems that everything is in their favor." Orochimaru said to his second in command.

"That's how it seems Orochimaru-Sama but the reality is completely different." Kabuto replied.

They were currently in the rearguard surrounded by The Last of the Sounds Elite. Various Missing-Nins had bolstered the Sound Forces in the wake of the destruction of the Village. They had come to Orochimaru's promise of wealth and power, on the ashes of the most powerful Village in the World. The lowest scum in the Ninja world.

Kabuto despised all of them and he was thankful for the core that remained. The Ninja that surrounded Orochimaru were the most loyal, not only to Orochimaru but to his dream as well and they would lead us to victory.

"Yes Kabuto, the reality is different. Sleight of Hand is the most important factor in the opening gambit." The Snake Sannin paused and he surveyed his most powerful Shinobi. "Sleight of hand…. My Sound Ten will turn the battle. Sasuke will be mine and I will crush Konoha, once and for all." When he spoke his eyes shone with an evil light that sent a shiver down Kabuto's back.

"Will they be enough to stop, the Number One Unpredictable Ninja?"

Kabuto asked the question that had been on his mind. Once six years ago, he had said that the boy was nothing, a nuisance and a pest. He remembered fighting him, and telling him that even if he became the Hokage, he would still not be afraid of him. In those six years, Naruto had remained a Genin but one thing had changed. He could understand the irony, he had thought that he had instilled in the boy a life long fear but that was not so. Even then, Naruto had not been afraid of him. At twelve years old, that boy had faced him and Naruto had technically won, with an A-Rank Jutsu. Now…now that same boy was on a different level.

"His actions are unpredictable Kabuto" Orochimaru broke into his thoughts. "But his emotions, those are…. The number one rule is A Ninja should be an emotionless weapon. Something that is seen nowadays as a negative. The fools do not understand, when a weapon can feel then it can be turned against its user. This is the truth that I have realized and the key to our victory. Only a god can grasp a weapon and not be cut and Konoha will come to regret that truth."

They had not been speaking in hushed tones and the members of Sound Ten could clearly hear them. At Orochimaru's last words one the Sound Ten spoke.

"Orochimaru-Sama, how will the vile Leaf and Sand be crushed?" he spoke in a soft but intelligent voice that contrasted with his large frame and his perpetually confused expression.

"I am glad you asked" The smile on Orochimaru's face was sinister and vile and the glint of a hidden truth was evident. It was an 'I know something you do not know' look and it was not lost on his most fanatical followers. "I will take the Leafs strongest weapon and with it I will cut out its heart. In this you will be my hands and arms in the fulfillment of my greatest ambition" He finished.

"The vanguard has made contact with the Konoha and Suna forces" Another of the Ten said. Her voice was strong and confident.

"Kukukuku….Sleight of hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall tree like structure towered above the forest yet it did not seem completely out of place. It was made of a dark brown wood that blended well with the ancient trees that surrounded it and for the sharp-eyed, they would have seen the landing at the top of the structure. The more sharp eyed would have seen various figures on that landing but nothing more.

There was a Jutsu acting upon that place because on it were gathered the Elite Ninja of Konoha and Suna.

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

The Jounin, who had trained those elite Ninja were currently in the field, each assigned a task by Naruto. Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai were all supporting the Konoha and Suna forces on the ground.

The military organization of Konoha had undergone a change since the war broke out. The traditional teams of four remained but now those were ordered into units, which consisted of five teams. Two units made up a specialized faction and each faction linked into a division. In the history of Ninjutsu such, a thing had never been seen and it represented a new era. All brought about by one Shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto.

"They are approaching the trap and we have tested their forces in some minor engagements. Their skill is low so they should not pose a problem" Neji reported.

"Thank you, Neji" Naruto said realizing that he had come to rely on Neji greatly. The Hyuuga Geniuses insight was something that could never be counted out. His analytical insight of the enemy held truths that could not be easily discerned and those truths could turn the tide of battle.

"You said their skill is low, how can you tell?" Shikamaru asked.

The two geniuses locked eyes and something passed between them. What was to be said would decide what was to come.

"They are not employing any high level Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. They were primarily using low-level vibration Ninjutsu and some were using Genjutsu. It was nothing our initial contact forces could not handle".

"Neji how many do you estimate" Shikamaru asked. He broke eye contact with Neji but he was still waiting for an answer. He slowly crouched and he closed his eyes, and he brought his hands into the familiar diamond shape.

"The game has begun" Temari said.

"More than one thousand" Neji answered. "Their contact with Tenten's traps will wipe them out. especially with their low skill level"

"What type of weapons are they carrying?" Tenten asked.

"Swords, axes, knives and…." Neji's serious expression changed and a look of confusion came upon it.

"And what?" Tenten asked

"Pitchforks and spades"

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Naruto, Oto no Kuni, The Land of Sound was once known as Ta no Kuni, the Land of Rice fields. That Land was taken over by Orochimaru but he did not kill the people. He knew we would set a trap and so he willingly pressed them into service. The pawns are always sacrificed first. Fodder to set off the traps"

"Tenten can you disable the traps?' Neji asked the weapons mistress.

"No it's too late they are almost there. Even our ground forces have backed away" Her distress was evident in her voice. She was about to be responsible for the death of over a thousand people.

"He knows you will not abide by the death of innocent people. You try to save them and you put your plans at risk or you let them die and accept the burden of such a decision." Shino summarized the situation.

Silence descended upon the Shinobi on the landing as they all contemplated the situation at hand and they all realized the pressures of command.

"Gaara" Naruto said, and his words carried something deep and indefinable message.

The Kazekage locked eyes with Naruto. Blue met Green. Gaara knew what he had to do. Life was the most precious gift, easy to take but harder to give. He knew that personally.

He nodded to Naruto, he understood what he had to do.

Everyone felt an intense gathering of Chakra from two different points and then one of them disappeared completely.

The Kazekage shifted the weight of the gourd on his back slightly. He then went through a set of hand seals. Holding the last seal hands pressed and slowly bringing them up, he softly uttered.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)"

The others turned to the battlefield, they saw an Orange flash streak across it and in its wake, a trap was sprung. Those who had not braced themselves were thrown of their feet as the power of the strongest explosive tags was released. Scrolls suddenly appeared and the deadly rain of steel fell.

The amount of smoke, debris and dust reared meters into the sky briefly obscuring the sun and covering the battlefield in a hazy light.

"Temari" Gaara said.

She slowly un-strapped the fan from her back and she spread it out. She gently waved the Giant fan and it generated a wind that blew away the dust.

When it cleared, the results were seen. Devastation on a massive scale. A massive crater filled a portion of the once beautiful field. Kunai and shuriken littered the ruined ground. The devastation was not what held the Shinobi's attention. A Giant Wall of shifting and pulsating sand covered a large portion of the side that the Sound was attacking from. There were more weapons on that wall of sand than on the ground. It indicated that the weapons were for the Shinobi who were not taken in the first wave.

"A magnificent construct, Tenten, for a moment I didn't think I could block all of those weapons. What do you call that?" The Kazekage calmly asked the question.

"The explosive tags are of my own design but the Jutsu to release the scrolls to home in on the enemy is called…. 'The Grey Tears Descending From Heaven'."

"A powerful Jutsu" Gaara said.

"You're telling me" a laughing voice said and everybody turned to see the Orange Flash of Konoha smiling with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Scroll Return no Jutsu" and the weapons that would have spilled an ocean of blood disappeared with puffs of smoke.

Gaara performed another set of quick hand seals and the wall of sand shifted revealing what it was protecting. The Sounds Vanguard, a group of scared people. Although the sand had protected them there seemed to be casualties.

"Who are the dead among those people?" Ino asked

Naruto turned serious. "Sound Jounin, no choice but to take them down"

"In all of that mess you managed to defeat those ninja, Naruto, you're too much" Sakura said in a long-suffering voice.

The sand then began to lift the people.

"Neji what can you tell me about these people?" Naruto asked

"I can see the fear in their eyes and the wonder of being alive. We have nothing to fear from them"

"That's all I need." He turned to Gaara "Take them away from this place and I will send a unit to guard them" Gaara nodded his ascent and he directed his sand with its cargo away from the battlefield.

"The opening gambit…" Shikamaru whispered.

_**The Opening Gambit**_

_**The Great Ambition**_

_**Some Leaves Fall**_

_**Some Leaves Soar**_

**_But those of that…_**

_**Will**_

**_Those of that…_**

_**Blood**_

**_They Are Forever…_**

Next Chapter: The Joining of War

AN: Sorry about the long wait but like I said in an author's note that I removed, I can see the beginning and the end of this battle and what I need to do is to flesh it out. Wait for more, read, and review.


	10. Chapter 10: The Joining of War

**NARUTO: THE SOARING LEAF**

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE DAWN OF WAR**

**Part the Second**

**THE JOINING OF WAR**

**_Look left and at the same time Look right_**

**_While you look to your Centre_**

**_To find the Path,_**

_**Only then will you see**_

_**That it is not about Power**_

**_It is about Spirit_**

_**It is about**_

_**Nindo**_

"You guys are going to have to get to your squads and teams soon." Naruto told the assembled Shinobi on top of the tactical observation tower Yamato had constructed. "I mean all of the other Jounin and ANBU are down there doing their captainly duties"

"Captainly?" Sakura asked in a disbelieving voice "that's not even a word"

"You still get what I m trying to say don't you?" Naruto fired back.

"Hey you two relax, everyone down there can take care of themselves and I am sure Kurenai Sensei and the others can handle it." Kiba said. "Plus were the elites, no need to get our hands dirty just yet"

"Kiba I don't think there's enough space on this thing for you and your big head" Naruto said in a joking voice.

"The second wave is coming" Neji said "and they are all definitely Shinobi."

"Their first strike will be through Genjutsu, Kurenai and her faction will handle that. They would do better with your help Sakura but your medical skills are needed elsewhere" Naruto said, his tone of voice had changed, the playfulness being replaced by a more serious tone. He knew that the decisions he made now would direct the battle.

"What sense will they use the Genjutsu on?" Chouji asked

"The eyes, they are the most vulnerable in a fight." Sakura informed him.

"Not for everyone" Sasuke said. He was now casually leaning against the railing with his arms folded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were not standing in any particular order though most were closer to the rail, so that they could see the battlefield.

Naruto was dressed in his trademark Orange and Black jumpsuit. His Hitaite was around his forehead pushing back his bright blond hair and his blue eyes were as clear as the sky. The weapons pouch strapped to this right thigh was made of the same material as his clothes. He was unmistakable to anyone and that was how he wanted it. On his left shoulder, he still had the pendant that he had since he was a child. It was something that he wore with pride his own sole possession; in all of his travels, he had never seen anything like it. It was unique… to him and that was why he treasured it. It was also indestructible, that was why he wore it to battle and on the back of his jacket, the Red Spiral was emblazoned for all to see. He wore standard sandals the only difference being that his were black.

Hinata was standing close to Naruto, her long hair unbound and moving with the gentle wind. Her pale lavender eyes were sharp and clear but she had not activated her Byakugan. She was wearing a black jacket, which was white at the arms and the hood, and the jacket was matched by the black Jounin fatigues she wore. On top of it, she wore a white coat that had a red cross on the left breast and it had the Leaf Symbol on the back. Her Hitaite was around her neck and she had a medical pouch strapped to her right leg. She also wore similar sandals to Naruto.

Neji's Byakugan was active and he was standing a little to Naruto's left. To say that his face was grave was an understatement but it was normal for him. He wore a long white shirt, with white Hyuuga pants and over it, he had a black wrap around his abdomen reaching to just above his knees, he was wearing the traditional Hyuuga robes. His Hitaite was around his forehead covering The Caged Bird Seal and pushing back his long black hair. He did not have a kunai pouch but underneath the black wrap, he had the Kunai Naruto had given to him.

Sasuke's dark eyes were replaced by the red of the Sharingan and the three Tomoe in each eye, were as black as midnight. He was not even observing the battle. His hair was black and spiky, it fell on the side of his face, and the Leaf Hitaite pushed back the bangs from his eyes. He was dressed in black Jounin pants, a black undershirt and a dark blue Uchiha jacket with a high collar. The Uchiha Clan Symbol, the Red and White Fan was on the back of the jacket. He had the Ancient Uchiha Katana fastened on his back in a red and white sheath. He did not have a kunai pouch but he had the special kunai hidden on his person.

The Azure Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, wore his deep green body suit and over it, he wore a dark grey Jounin jacket. His ebony hair was in its familiar bowl cut and a big smile was on his face. His thick brows were drawn inward and his round eyes had narrowed concentrating on the battlefield below. Lee had become one of the tallest of the group and he had filled out his bodysuit. Strong-corded muscles that were clearly visible because of the tight fitting suit replaced the sinewy muscles of his youth. His Leaf Hitaite was strapped to his left bicep and a Kunai pouch was strapped on his right leg. He wore black gloves, which were a gift from Naruto and he still had the orange legwarmers. He had chosen not to wear any physical weights opting to use his other method.

Sakura's pink hair was shoulder length and her green eyes were bright. She wore a white tunic over a black shirt and black pants, she had a medic pouch strapped to her left leg and she had on her black fingerless gloves. She was not carrying any weapons and her Hitaite was on her forehead. She had a red cross on the back of her tunic indicating that she was in the Medic Corps.

Ino's pale blonde hair covered one side of her face and the rest was in a ponytail, it went to a length just below her shoulder. She wore a blue tank top with a matching blue skirt and fishnet guards that gave her better freedom of movemement protected her elbows and knees. She was tall and she had a healthy body shape, because she had stopped being obsessed with being thin and she had accepted herself, with the help of a large Shinobi. She had a kunai pouch on her left leg and her Leaf Hitaite was around her neck. She was not looking at the battle, rather she had extended a subtle tracking Jutsu over her faction.

Chouji's brown hair was now waist length, he was big and tall and he wore a black body suit. Over the suit he had on the Armor of Huan Akimichi, the founder of his clan. It was said among his clan that he had inherited the spirit of that Armor for it had not sat so well and sure on any Akimichi since Huan's descendants first put it on. The armor consisted of Silver three-piece shoulder pads, a large chest and body plate that had the Clan Kanji on it, three-piece hip guards and a four-piece silver back guard. There were also silver wrist and hand guards and his Hitaite completed it, which was around his forehead. The armor had a small compartment where he had stowed away the Kunai Naruto had given him but other than that he did not carry any weapons. His cheeks were decorated in red spirals and he was eating his favorite type of potato chips.

Shikamaru was lazily leaning with his back against the rail, his arms crossed in front of him and a cigarette in his mouth. After the initial activity of Orochimaru's attack, he had reverted to his normal lazy attitude. The others didn't understand that he was conserving energy. The frequent moments of inactivity were only preparation. He could act explosively when needed and his mental relaxation allowed him to stretch his mind and overcome any obstacle. Life could be like a long game of Shougi. Asuma had been right in his assertion that he was a Knight and he had been right about the King as well…. His Jounin jacket was grey and he wore a pair of black pants and a black top. His black hair was in a severe ponytail that stuck up in the air and he carried a small pouch on his left leg. He was observing the battlefield tracking the movements of the Shinobi, seeing them move in patterns and shapes that were not easy for others to discern. He lazily touched the small pocket on the front of his jacket, making contact with the kunai in it. _The King_.

The Field Marshal of Suna was standing close to Shikamaru but she was not leaning against the railing rather she was propping herself up with the Ancient Suna Fan. It was a National Treasure and the symbol of her rank as Field Marshall. She was wearing a black kimono like battle dress and it was secured around the middle with a brown cloth belt. It was short sleeved and she had on matching black gloves, her long light blonde hair was secured in four ponytails and her Suna Hitaite held the thick locks away from her face. The Large Gold rimmed Fan had a hidden slot where she had placed Naruto's kunai. Even though she was the Field Marshall, she did not doubt the Commander of the Army.

Tenten was standing next to Neji, she had just recovered the weapons used in the trap and she was sealing them again. She was dressed in black pants and a traditional Chinese top and the outfit had an intricate Green Dragon that curved from the collar all the way down to her right leg. There wasn't a visible break in the Dragon making it seem as if Tenten was wearing one a bodysuit. To add to that when she moved the Dragon seemed to move too, its sinuous coils seemed to constantly flow. The sword on her back was the only visible, weapon yet all knew that the Kunoichi could summon a rainstorm of steel in an instant. Among her more powerful Jutsu, there were the special black steeled weapons similar to her deadly sword that could not be turned away by anything. Her hair was in its traditional bun and her eyes had the sharpness of steel.

Kiba sat atop the Giant Akamaru. The Red Fangs on his cheeks were thicker and bigger than when he was a child signaling his development into adulthood. He wore red pants and a large grey jacket. His eyes were closed, but his nose was not, the smells of battle drifted up to him and he could clearly identify each and everyone. The smells he focused on though belonged to those in his faction, his family and to… Jishu. His hair was as wild as ever but his Leaf Hitaite kept most of it out of his eyes.

Shino was quietly observing everything around him and the bugs he had planted all around the field were constantly updating him with the tide of the battle. His large jacket obscured the lower half of his face and his signature round black sunglasses covered his eyes. He carried a pouch on his back but no visible weapons were on his person. He had placed the Kunai from Naruto under his jacket. What was curious was the way the bugs in his body responded to that Kunai, they seemed to revere it in some way, confirming that it was not an ordinary kunai. The mysteries around Naruto were comparable to the mysteries in the insect world. Things on the surface were as nothing to those beneath it.

The Kugutsushi (Puppet Master) Kankuro was dressed in a black bodysuit and he wore a hood that was attached to his Hitaite. There was a wrapped bundle on his back and all knew that it was his strongest puppet. For most of his life, he had used puppets created by others but as his skill grew, he had realized that he must create his own unstoppable puppet. In that light, he had constructed Chikamatsu Monzaemon. Yes to protect Suna and his precious people, to do that he would fight and his creations would fight. He was Kankuro of the Black Sands… and the Sound had best beware.

Gaara wore a lose fitting black cloak and beneath he had on black pants and a grey shirt. The Suna Symbol was sewn onto the back of the cloak, its deep brown and gold colors signifying its age and importance. His bright red hair was not overly long or very short and his Suna Headband served to keep the few stray bangs out of his eyes. He was standing next to Hinata, and his eyes were on the battlefield below. The dark bags that had been there as a child were gone and his clear green eyes observed everything below. He had transported the Oto Villagers away from the battlefield and some unspoken command from Naruto had seen a detachment of Konoha Ninja to protect them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two opposing forces clashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched and then he turned to the Shinobi around him.

"Go" he said, and the look on his face was enough for them.

"Hai!" the voices chorused.

Shikamaru was the first to move. He slowly put out his cigarette and he turned to the field below. "Team 10… once again" he said with a rueful smile. He spared a glance at Temari and then he leapt off the high structure towards the battlefield.

"He's certainly eager." Naruto observed "A change of the Wind maybe" he said, looking at Temari.

The Suna Field Marshall suppressed a slight blush and mumbled something that sounded like "troublesome".

"We better go and make sure he stays out of trouble" Ino added as she made her way to the railing. Chouji put aside his bag of potato chips and followed her.

"Asuma-Sensei taught him well, I think he can handle himself" Chouji told his teammate. She simply nodded and she leapt from the structure as well following her teammate.

Chouji turned to Naruto "See you later" he said, he gracefully moved his girth over the rail as he, and his team went to join the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From a large tree, small leaves bud, and became 'Team 10' We'll never forget you" Naruto solemnly said in the stillness of their departure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shino let's go" Kiba said looking at his friend. The only response he received was a nod and that was enough. Kiba Had come to understand his friend's reticence and he communicated with him so well that words were sometimes not necessary.

Akamaru gave a deep bark, signaling his readiness, Kiba placed a hand on his large partners head and Akamaru launched of the structure to the field below. Even as he sailed over the rail he saw Shino beside him and they all three raced to the battleground. He had jumped off Akamaru as they were half way down the structure and so the three of them readied themselves to join the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Lee and Tenten readied themselves. Tenten checked her Sword, Neji increased the range of his Byakugan and Lee reduced his weights. Team Gai was ready.

"Let's do this" Neji said.

Three of the strongest Shinobi in the Leaf went to join the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari, lets show these Oto rejects, the power of Suna." Kankuro said.

"For our father and for Suna we will crush them once and for all" Temari said.

The Kazekage turned to his siblings. He smiled and nodded his head.

The two strongest Shinobi under the Kazekage both chorused

"Hai".

Temari brought her hands together in Tora seal and a fan appeared in front of her and she opened it up, threw it over the rail and she immediately jumped onto it. She stood on the fan and her subtle extension of wind chakra kept her from falling to the ground.

Kankuro unrolled a scroll brought his hands together in the Tori (Bird) Seal and he said "Puppet Release, Arise Winged Falcon." And from the scroll on the ground, a form began to take shape, large black and white wooden wings spread out soon followed by the body of the puppet. Its brown body was in the shape of an Eagle, on the front of its wings small holes could be seen, and it floated an inch above the floor of the structure.

Kankuro deftly jumped onto the puppet and he looked at Temari and said.

"I'll race you" and with that he was gone to join the battle.

"In front of the Kazekage he acts like that, sometimes I wonder if were even related" She said in an exasperated tone.

"He's winning" Gaara told her in a humorous voice knowing how Temari hated to lose.

"Not a chance" and with that the Wind user was gone chasing after her brother and to ultimately join the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tightened her black fingerless gloves and she made her way to the rail. As she made to get ready, she heard Hinata speak.

"Sakura, I still think it is unnecessary for you to put yourself at risk like this. As a Medic Nin your skills will be needed elsewhere." She said.

"I can handle myself and I feel the need to let out some steam." She replied to her direct superior.

"Sakura I ord..." she did not finish.

Naruto whispered something to Hinata and when he was done Hinata turned spoke to her again.

"Go Sakura, but know that we will discuss this later" Hinata said in a commanding voice.

She shrugged and turned to Sasuke who was still leaning against the rail but now his eyes were closed. When he opened them the Red and Black of the Sharingan was gone and Sakura caught a glimpse of the boy she had loved. She smiled sadly not for the loss of childhood love but for… for something else… for the good memories.

She leapt off the structure to add her strength and her skills to Konoha. She leapt off to join in the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata, when do you think these two are going to leave so that we can be alone" Naruto whispered conspiratorially to Hinata. Unfortunately, his whisper was not low enough to remain unheard. The two Shinobi in question sweat dropped.

"Are you ready to begin Naruto?' Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I'm ready" he answered. He then stepped into the centre of the structure and proceeded to sit down with his legs crossed. He brought his hands together in a Hand Seal that was unfamiliar to the remaining Shinobi and he closed his eyes.

"Byakugan" Hinata said. "Gaara, Sasuke Naruto is entering a hypnotic state. You Sasuke have been tasked with protecting Naruto while he is in it." She said to the Uchiha.

Sasuke acknowledged her statement with a nod of his head and the activating of his Sharingan.

Hinata seated herself next to Naruto and she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara concentrated his chakra and started channelling it towards Naruto. His role in this Jutsu was clear and for the protection of Suna, he would perform it at his best level.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Initial plan had been stopped but that did not matter it was only a small piece, in the whole. Right now the two forces had joined in the final stage of the war and soon.

Kabuto could sense that some enemy ninja had gone past their front ranks and were making for their current position.

One of the Sound Ten moved to intercept a group of Konoha Nin who had broken through the forward elements. The one who had moved was particularly vicious and Kabuto knew that those Konoha Nin were about to die gruesome deaths.

She was among them in a flash and as she moved to deliver a simultaneous deathblow, the Konoha Nin vanished.

Shock raced through. Those Ninja were as good as dead but they had vanished. What was also clear was that they had not done it themselves.

"Orochimaru-Sama was that a Jutsu" he asked.

"Definitely, Kabuto" Orochimaru said in an irritated voice "but the real question should be who performed it"

"Could Jiraiya or Tsunade have done it?" Kabuto asked

"No…not them. The Kyubi-Gaki has grown indeed" Anger was creeping into his voice. "The pawns have engaged and the board is set. The time has almost come to take out the King and to do that we first have to get rid of the Queen." He turned to his most powerful Shinobi. "Go my chosen, go and crush Konoha".

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama," ten voices chorused and in a burst of speed, the figures were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ancient Wars of the Shinobi**

**Saw the World Torn Asunder**

**Vast Armies contended**

**On the ravaged land,**

**Jutsu's Raged**

**Until the Sky Itself**

**Was**

**Afire**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

GreatEnder, Nin of Man, Vld, Midnight-Angel-of-Darkness and Windrider.

This update took forever because, I kept stopping and then coming back to it and each time the thread I had used before was gone so I had to start it again.

I don't plan to far for a chapter but like I said a while ago, I can see the start of the fight and I can clearly see its end so what I am writing now is the in-between. The Sound Ten will be Cox's and they will fight with certain members of Konoha's Elite. The battles will be tricky for me to write but I will try my best.

Wait and see the next chapter.

**The Great Clash, Elite vs. Elite**

Ten reviews for chapter ten would be cool.


	11. Chapter 11: Elite vs Elite

**NARUTO: THE SOARING LEAF**

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE DAWN OF WAR**

**Part the Third**

**THE GREAT CLASH, ELITE VS. ELITE**

**Convergence,**

**The Bane of this**

**And every Other World.**

**Power attracts Power**

**To Seek, To find**

**To Conquer and to Destroy**

**Until only One is left**

"This generation of Shinobi is difficult, Kabuto, the skill and talent inherited by them far surpasses what has come before." Orochimaru said.

"Is that why you created your Chosen?" Kabuto asked his Master.

"Kukuku, yes Kabuto, yes. To deal with these new Ninja I had to find children equally as talented. The Sound Five were the beginning, experiments that lead to the Chosen."

"I will admit that they surpassed my expectations. They stood up to the drugs extremely well and going on the data from the Sound Four, Kimimaro and Sasuke-Kun I was able to create the performance enhancing drugs that have worked so well with their Juin Jutsu" Kabuto said.

"This was no accident, after all it is a god's right to create beings in his own image." Orochimaru said in a voice filled with gloating glee. "They will meet the Leaf's Elite Ninja and they will triumph over them. Then I will kill Naruto-kun. Once that is done then everything will be mine."

"Convergence" Kabuto whispered

"Convergence, in this battle everything will be decided."

"In all of this Orochimaru-Sama you have not yet spoken of Akatsuki. I know of their goal and I know you have met with them. What I do not know is their role in this battle, the law of convergence states that power draws power. When they meet one must surely destroy the other." Kabuto.

"Akatsuki covets complete power, but I covet immortality, they are fools bowing before short sighted goals. I will use them in my own way, and you will see what I mean soon enough Kabuto. For now, wWe have a battle to win. Now Begin!" he commanded.

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto brought his hands together in a set of rapid seals.

_Wave Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ **Wave Temple of Nirvana Technique**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The field of battle was enormous the Green and Brown of Konoha (Leaf) and Suna (Sand) clashed with the Grey of Oto (Sound).

_Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari_

**The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya**

Jiraiya of the Legendary Three (_Densetsu no Sannin)_, The Gama Sennin (Toad Hermit), was in the middle of the field his presence marked by the large toads that were currently battling the giant snakes from the Oto army. He was a presence that none could deny, let alone escape and he knew it.

_Is this where I belong_ he thought to himself even as he and Gama engaged the last of the giant snakes. Gama had grown since that time when he summoned him to aid Naruto from Kisame and he was now of a size similar to the Snake Hunter Toad. Gama even carried similar Katana's to his superior and his armour had grown to match his frame.

The Snake that they were fighting was a giant green and grey king cobra, it was the most dangerous of the lot as its evenvenom was extremely poisonous and the amount it could release was massive.

It lunged at Gama but the large toad jumped into the air even as Jiraiya leapt off Gama and he brought his hands together.

"_Doton: Yomi Numa"_ **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**

He knew that this Jutsu was very powerful and performed on such a battlefield it could wreak havoc upon friend and foe indiscriminately but he was not an inexperience novice. He maintained a strict control over the Jutsu and thus he was able to capture the enormous Snake. At full power, it transformed the green grass into a brown swamp that sucked the snake in.

He was slowly falling back to the ground and he saw that the Snake was not yet done. It tried for one last desperate lunge at him, mouth gaping and fangs gleaming, only to have a silver Katana driven through its open mouth. Gama had returned to finish it off.

When he landed, he smiled at the large toad and behind him the last of the snakes sank from sight its death scream sending shivers through the Oto ranks.

The Oto Nin who were around shrank away.

_Maybe it is, after all this is where Naruto wanted me to be and in him, I can see that man..._

A small white feather floated down in front of him and as he raised his hand to catch it, he saw it disappear. He clenched his hand into a fist and looking up he saw a rain of feathers.

"How weak" he smirked.

"Jiraiya-Sama, I will now depart from this field" Gama's voice boomed.

Jiraiya glanced up at the Toad "Thanks for your help, Gama, and say hi to your dad for me" he said to the toad.

"Until next time" The Toad then disappeared in a loud bang and a puff of smoke.

_Now for some Taijutsu_ he thought to himself as he moved to engage a large group of Oto Nin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kopī Ninja no Kakashi_

Copy Ninja Kakashi

He was preoccupied and he knew it. Although he had not taken any harm, it did not mean he was fighting efficiently. He was mainly using Taijutsu, opting not use up too much Chakra on Ninjutsu. He was preoccupied and it could all be attributed to one person.

_Rin_

After all this time, he had accepted her into his heart, finally admitting to her and to himself that she was his precious person.

While his personal life was picking up his professional life was suffering. As far as he could count, he had taken down twenty Oto Nin but from what he last heard, Gai had taken out thirty-two.

_That will not do_ he thought as he ducked under a wild swing from an Oto Nin and stepping in he sent a blow to the large Oto Nin's throat. Twenty-One.

He heard battle screams and he turned to see five enemies leaping towards him.

_His mind raced and just before they converged, Kakashi spoke._

"_Konoha Daisenpū" _**Leaf Great Whirlwind**

The Oto Nin were all blown away by the power in the kicks and when they landed, they did not get up.

"Twenty Six" Kakashi said with a smile.

Even around the chaos of the battlefield, he was still keeping track of Rin's chakra and his attention was increased when he felt several chakra signals heading towards her. He did not even hesitate. His Leaf-Hitaite went up, revealing his **Sharingan.**

"Chidori" **One Thousand Birds**

He raced past Oto Nin faster than they could see and even as they went down the loud chirping of a thousand birds sang them to their eternal sleep.

When he reached herher, he found that her standing calmly in a ring of fallen enemies.

"You worry too much" she said with a smile. "How many is that now?" she asked him.

He was silent for a while and his eyes put on an expression that would say that he was not sure and that he had to do some hard thinking to call up the number she requested.

"Thirty Three" he finally said.

His Sharingan was opened to the world and as such, he could not see through the Genjutsu that was starting to blanket they battlefield. Even without it, he still knew the flavor of this Genjutsu and the nature of the man who had cast it.

"This might work on low level Ninja, but to us it's a joke" Rin said. "Sometimes I wonder if they have any brains on that side!" she complained.

"The man who cast this, there is something about him, a mystery that is not easily discerned. He rarely does things without a reason and I feel that this time there is something different about this Jutsu." Kakashi said to Rin. "Still it falls to the Sakura-Chan to take care of this."

Kakashi went to cover his Sharingan eye and as he did, that Rin disappeared.

_Shunshin no Jutsu._ "So fast! That's my queue to get back to business." He looked at the sky admiring the beauty of the falling feathers.

"Kai" he whispered and then he disappeared from his current position in a puff of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Konoha no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū_

Konoha's Prideful Green Beast

_My Spirit of Youth still burns deep down inside_. He dodged a punch and returned with an uppercut that skyrocketed his foe.

_My Cool Student Lee has grown and I have grown, together we have achieved many great things._ Another fist came at him but this time he caught it and pulled his opponent off his feet and he started swinging him round and round. The various Oto Ninja who had come to attack him were knocked back by Ninja he was swinging. At peak velocity he let go of the ninja, sending flying and as he had designed the ninja collided with the one he had uppercutted earlier.

_That was so cool_

He struck his Nice Guy Pose and he flashed that intensely brilliant smile. Although it seemed like a reckless move in the midst of a battle it did serve a purpose, it blinded Ninja in his direct line of sight.

The pause in his opponents allowed him to track the extremely fast movements of his rival. He was able to clearly see and hear the attack that Kakashi was using. Chidori. So far, he had taken down thirty-six warriors but now that he had seen what Kakashi had done, he understood that his rival was no longer holding back.

_It is time to get serious_ He thought to himself.

"**Dragon Weight Decrease no Jutsu**" he said.

"Yosh! The power of my Youth is now shinning even brighter" he said to the eight opponents slowly getting up from the time he had knocked them down with their friend. He then shot off the ground at a speed even faster than Kakashi's and he began to rapidly circle his opponents herding them like cattle by tightening the circle. Once they had gathered, Gai increased his speed even further sparking a mini tornado around his foes. Once it had gathered its own energy Gai moved out of it knowing that it would not die down until he willed it so. He jumped back and crouched down focusing his chakra and stamina.

"_Konoha Gōriki Senpū"_ **Leaf Strong Whirlwind**

He yelled as he charged through striking at all the Oto Nin and taking them down for good.

The mini tornado he had created began to die down and as the outside world filtered through, he saw white feathers raining down on the battlefield.

"Again, that Ninja never learns" with that Gai sped off at an extremely fast speed aiming not only to defeat the Oto Nin but to defeat his rival as well.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Yūhi Kurenai_

The Crimson Light of the Evening Sun

She had dispelled the initial Genjutsu that the sound forces had cast and now she was battling Oto Nin with Taijutsu. She knew that she was not as powerful as Gai or Kakashi but she could handle anything these Ninja could throw at herry. So farfar,, she had not unleashed any Genjutsu on the enemy, but she soon realized that the Oto Nin numberss of Oto Nin were getting out of hand.

_Time to start_.

"**Bringer of Light no Jutsu**"

Aiming for Oto Nin who seemed to be gaining the upper hand on a faction, she cast the strong Genjutsu upon them. As she approached the targets, she witnessed the powerful Jutsu her student had created. The Hand of Life. The members of the faction that had been under attack were seriously injured and from what she could tell, the weary Medic Nin among them was not doing well.

There was a brilliant flash of blue light and the twenty people who had hovered near the **Shinigami's Gate**1 disappeared.

Her Genjutsu had blinded the fifteen Oto Nin and now she was going to finish them off. Even with their eyes closed they could not gain any relief, she knew that the Genjutsu she cast attacked the eyes and made the Ninja feel as if his scorched the Retina was scorchedof the enemies and to them they could not seeing anything and they experienced intense pain that could not be relieved.

"_Magen: Jubaku Satsu_" **Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death**

The targets stopped screaming in pain as they suddenly felt a new terror, they were now unable to move and at an enemy's mercy.

She quickly rushed to the first one aiming to finish him off quickly.

He was a tall Oto Nin dressed in what she had gathered was an Otogakure Jounin uniform. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, his eyes opened. This brought Kurenai to a complete halt.

_Its happening again_ she realized in shock and horror.

The Genjutsu it was not an Illusion, it had been real.

_After all this time it surfaces_

Suddenly a strong presence was next to her and her shock began to wear away due to his presence.

"Beloved" she whispered.

"I'll take care of them" a familiar voice whispered next to her. The Oto Nin fell with precision cuts that had ended their pain and suffering.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asuma asked when he had finished the ninja bringing her into his arms. She could not help the sigh that escaped her lips, as she sank into the embrace of her one true love.

"I will be alright, all it means is that I should just be more careful. Now get back to the fight, what will the others say if they see us like" she joked lightening the mood and reassuring him that she was fine.

"I don't care" he said locking his eyes with hers. He leaned closer to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, they were both a bit flushed.

Though she did not know it, Kurenai was subconsciously emitting a subtle Genjutsu so that any who came close enough was caught in it and they could not see the two figures in their warm embrace

"Go now, the power of the Sarutobi Clan should be felt by these ninja" she said to him.

He smiled and said "So should the power of the Yuhi clan" with that he jumped off towards the thick of the battle.

She sensed it before it even came into being, coming from the forest from which the Otogakure forces had appeared. It was a high level Genjutsu, higher than the one cast during that attack on Konoha. Anger flooded her being and the enemies coming upon her fell to the ground screaming in horror as their worst nightmares appeared to them. She did not even spare them a glance as she sped off in search of Sakura.

_Such a terrible Genjutsu_

As she sped across the battlefield feathers that had been, falling from the sky began to burn.

----------------------------------------------------

_First Among the Twelve Guard Ninja's of Fire_

Sarutobi Asuma

He had been staying tightly with his faction, directing their movements and making sure to help them out in sticky situations. Though he had commanded and trained many Ninja there were none as talented as Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. He had gained immense pleasure from shaping those lives into strong Shinobi who could handle themselves in any situation.

_Leaving Konoha all those years ago_… _the things I did… all to carve my own path in life_, _away from the Sarutobi name_. He had done just that attaining the highest rank among the Twelve Guard Ninja's of the Fire Countries Lord. He could never have known that he would return to Konoha, to fulfill both his duties. To his family and to his Feudal Lord. He had done many things without much thought and he knew that they had caused his family grief, but deep down he did not regret them. The Sarutobi Clan was highly respected in Konoha and in the World and he had in his own way contributed to that. Leaving Konoha and fighting in all of those battles, gaining renown and finally the position in the Twelve Guard Ninja's.

He truly did not consider it a bad thing that he was born into the Sarutobi Family. His father had fulfilled his duties as the Head of the Village, as the Sandaime Hokage and his sibling had ensured a bright future for their clan with Konohamaru.

Thinking of his nephew brought about a feeling of warmth to him. That boy had shown the power of the Sarutobi Clan. Uzumaki Naruto's influence on him had even helped the boy create a Nindo that was unique to him but still inline with the Sarutobi Clan Creed. He had been extremely proud of Konohamaru when the he had signed the Monkey Contract and he had summoned _Enkōō: Enma._ The Night had come when his father fell but a new dawn had begun for Sarutobi.

Even though he was deep in thought, he was still in a battle. His Wind Chakra enhanced knifes were causing devastation among the Oto Nin and he knew why.

_Wind Elemental Chakra, The Chakra of the Most Supreme Battle strength. Is it any wonder that he possess it. That kid, he could cut through anything_

He was brought from his musings by a bunch of Ninja jumping to him.

Too many to cut, guess I will burn

"_Katon: Haisekishō_" **Fire Release: Ash Product Burning**

He breathed out a cloud of superheated ash causing third-degree burns to the eight Oto Nin attacking. Because it is ash and not flame it remained in the air around the targets, and once they were down, he focused his Chakra, kicking up a wind that blew the hot ash away.

He focused on the battlefield and he quickly located Kurenai. He watched her cast a Genjutsu on some ninja and just as she was about to take out the first one she froze.

He did not even think he rushed to her location even as he saw a small white feather alight on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari_

**The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya**

Tsunade of the Legendary Three (_Densetsu no Sannin), _the Godaime Hokage, The Slug Tamer and formerly The Legendary Sucker (_Densetsu no Kamo) _watched They had been well prepared thanks to the talents of Uzumaki Naruto and HyuugaHyuga Hinata and so far everything had gone well. The Hand of Life had extracted many Ninja on the verge of the **Shinigami's Gate**, allowing those ninja to receive urgent medical care from some of the best Medic Nin's in Konoha. Shizune was down at the hospital supervising the operation and Tsunade knew that the ninja were in good hands.

An aspect of the Jutsu that had caused her some concern was the fact that Naruto would have to initially drive the Jutsu and that Hinata would have to be the eyes that guided him. It meant that at the start of the battle two of the strongest Shinobi would not be directly involved. Naruto had told her that it was an even exchange, sighting that the lifeve's he could take in that battle were not equal to lives they could save. She had given in, telling Naruto that he was the commander and it was his decision to make, although secretly she recognized the value in the Jutsu. To protect the lives of the Ninja under his command, it was an action worthy of a Hokage….

She smiled to the pictures of her predecessors, her eyes resting on the picture of the Yondaime. Her smile fell away replaced by an expression of longing and sorrow. Before she could fall into that river of memories she pulled back focusing on the Palantir in front of her. The Ancient Seeing Stone had been a gift to the Shodaime, from a race of tall fair, skinned warriors whom he had met in his travels. She would have normally used _Tōmegane no Jutsu_ (**Telescope Technique**) but because of she needed to cover a greater range and she needed to find specific Ninjas who were attuned to the Crystal she had opted to use the Palantir. She began to sing the words her Grandfather had taught her…

_Tall Ships, For Tall Kings_

_Three by Three_

_What Brought they from the foundered land_

_Seven Stones_

_And_

_One White Tree_

She raised her Chakra and channeled it into the crystal and she directed it towards the battle but she was not consciously focusing on a specific person. It was instantaneous, the sharp image of Jiraiya came into view and she witnessed him dispatch a large King Cobra, with the help of the powerful toad Gama. Deep down she knew the reason why it had shown her Jiraiya but she would not admit it to herself…not yet...too soon. As it stood, she knew that The Gama Sennin would be able to take care of himself. She did a quick scan of the battlefield and she realized that it was still too early to tell how the battle would go. The Rookie Nine, Team Gai and Team Baki had joined the battle throwing their strength into the fray.

She then moved closed her eyes briefly and she let her heart guide the crystal and when she opened them she looked upon a curious sight. She was staring at a large structure that reared far above the battlefield. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a shock of bright blonde hair, which belonged to Naruto, he was crouchedseated with his eyes closed and Hinata was next to him. She could see the Kazekage and she identified the last person as Uchiha Sasuke.

_Offence in the form of the Uchiha and defense in the form of the Kazekage. You are too clever by half kid…_

The image in the crystal flickered for a second and Tsunade recognized it immediately.

_Genjutsu_

Things were about to get dicey. A Genjutsu on such a wide scale only spelled trouble… it was a good thing that Sakura was there.

She leaned back and smiled and as she reached for a cup of coffee, she saw the image in the Palantir change.

A sick purple wave clouded the clear images and Tsunade felt the sickening feeling of an evil Chakra.

"Orochimaru…" the cup did not even stand a chance as it disintegrated in her fist and she barely felt the hot liquid.

_The Hokage must protect the Village…but what of the future…_

She stood up.

The Last Battle of the Fourth Ninja War was about to see the arrival of the Godaime Hokage of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto held the last seal releasing the Genjutsu upon the Konoha and Suna forces. He was not yet done. He felt a soft effeminate hand settle on his shoulder belying the horror that was about to be visited upon him and the Konoha forces.

The monstrous Chakra that seeped into his bones caused him to fall to one knee.

"_Venom of the Orochi no Jutsu"_ Orochimaru whispered.

He felt the cold power seep into his bones and grip his very Soul and in that moment, he knew regret but the power did not care. Ruthlessly it stole his will, augmenting his power with its vile touch and unbidden words came to his lips.

"_Temple of Orochi no Jutsu_" and with those words darkest horror was unleashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Purple wave flowed across the Battlefield and only the most hardened warriors did not quail in their hearts.

Fear was a weapon that could turn any battle.

Darkness was oppressive, making it hard for the Konoha and Suna Nin to breathe. Some of the more hardy Ninja could make out a Bright Blue Light high off in the sky but the majority of it was blocked off. The others though were suffering under the darkness and the monstrous Chakra that accompanied it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bright Pink Light appeared high in the sky and the Darkness fled from it.

"_Final Kai (release) The Great Sakura Blossom no Jutsu"_

From the bright pink light uncountable streaks of light spread out cutting wide swaths into the darkness that covered the battlefield and the hearts of the Ninja.

And in answer to her words, the Blue Light that had blazed far away intensified and it joined the Pink light and the two then drove the back the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the darkness lifted calm, air settled upon the battlefield but it was soon disrupted as Ten Figures with an enormous amount of Chakra erupted from the trees.

A cheer erupted from the Oto Forces as they saw their salvation.

THE SOUND TEN HAD ARRIVED.

A wide space was reserved for them as they slowly spread out into a widestraight line. Waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha and Suna forces did not draw back because even as the evil Chakra from the Oto Elite approached them a similar but pure force met it and it pushed back.

Neji, Tenten and Lee appeared together in flashes of Green, White and Black.

A swarm of bugs began to gather, and they started to rise until they took the shape of a man and from and then they cleared away revealing Shino.

"_Gatsūga_" **Double Piercing Fang** Kiba and Akamaru drilled out from the ground and they released the Jutsu and landed next to Shino.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji appeared together in a swirl of leaves. Ino wore an annoyed expression, Chouji was whispering something to her and Shikamaru stood with a cigarette in his mouth.

A small sandstorm erupted from the ground due to Temari's arrival on her summoned fan.

Kankuro was still on his flying puppet having attacked the Oto Nin from the sky but slowly he made his way down and as he reached the ground, he released his Jutsu and the puppet disappeared.

This time a deafening roar was heard from the Konoha and Suna forces.

The Shinobi had formed a line matching that of the Sound Ten and behind them Sakura slowly floated down to the ground.

THE NEW ORDER OF SHINOBI HAD ARRIVED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE GREAT CLASH, OF ELITE vs. ELITE WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji vs. Kumo

He was tall, with tanned skin and a shaven head. His nose had been broken in the past and it had healed crookedly. There was a scar on the right side of his face, running from his eyebrow to just below his chin. His mouth was a thin angry line and his red feverish eyes showed a hint of the madness within. He wore a grey tunic he over his blue bodysuit and an Otogakure Hitaite hung loosely around his neck.

On the surface Neji could tell that he was facing a warrior with a dark history and somehow he was reminded of himself from his Genin days. Though he could not see it, he knew that this warrior carried a Cursed Seal (Fuin Jutsu) and his previous experience against Kidoumaru would not help in this battle. He knew that it had two levels and it supplied the enemy with massive Chakra and it amplified their Chakra disposition. Going into this battle, he would have to be careful.

"You are mine HyuugaHyuga" the Ninja boomed and the way he had said that name sent shivers down his spine. He had never heard so much revulsion for the HyuugaHyuga name save in himself. This he realized was personal. He would not delve below the surface, there was value in holding back and this Ninja would realize the power of the HyuugaHyuga before he died.

"I Deostine Kumo will crush you and the Hyuuga" the large warrior finished.

_Enough of this it is time to start!_ Neji thought to himself.

"You are all within range…" he crouched down going onto one knee "of my divination" his Chakra spread blanketing the entire battlefield and he knew that every Ninja felt that Chakra. To some it would feel far away but to others it would be all too close. He concentrated and tightened the circle and those who were free from it breathed out sighs of relief. The warrior was also gathering his chakra but he was too slow.

Neji thrust forward and up and his Chakra sent the Warrior flying.

Calm and serenity flowed into his mind, he was the strongest of the HyuugaHyuga and he now carried that with pride. Beyond the main house or the Branch House. He was HyuugaHyuga and that was all that mattered.

He leapt after his foe to engage this Elite Ninja from Otogakure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee vs. Chuu Noree

He could not expect more from his eternal rival…, his brother and seeing as Neji had taken his foe from their vicinity he decided that he would do the same. It was different now from all those years ago at the Chuunin exam, he knew now that he did not have to measure up to his friends. He was a Shinobi and all that he needed was the knowledge that he would fight for his Village and he could protect his precious people. He knew who he had to face among the Sound Ten. He was well muscled, with curly bright red hair. He wore a white Gi that was open at the chest and bare at the arms. He had a black belt around his waist and his blue eyes were sharp and focused.

Lee recognized the Ninja from the time when they had attacked the Otogakure (The Hidden Village of Sound) and with all of the things that were going on at that time, they could not properly conclude their battle. It had been a hard battle, all the more so for his new self-imposed rule of using Ninjutsu only….

It had been one of his toughest battles but it had been worth it. He had tested himself and he had pushed his newfound Ninjutsu skills to the limit. Now it was time to finish what they had started and Lee knew now that he was a stronger man since that time. He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes and she nodded at him.

He started to loosen up, going through some light stretches and hopping up and down to get his blood flowing. He saw his enemy also stretch and he knew that the challenge was answered.

"Yosh!" channeling his Chakra after his statement he performed **Shunshin no Jutsu** at a speed faster than most could see he appeared in front of his opponent, amidst the Sound Ten and he sent a kick to his chest. The Oto Nin brought his hands in front of him to block the attack.

Lee could not help but smile as he used his natural speed to break past his opponents guard with a powerful kick that sent him flying. Lee did not follow through because he turned and crouched under a swift kick. He did not even have to look up to see the log that replaced his opponent.

After ducking his opponents kick, he jumped back and when he landed, he assumed a familiar stance.

He stood ramrod straight with his left arm behind his waist and his right arm was bent straight at the elbow with his palm facing upwards.

"The **Prideful Azure Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee! A Master of Gōken** (Strong Fist)" he said to his opponent with a flash of his pearly white teeth. His opponent also took a fighting stance. He lowered his body, extended his left leg forward, raised his left arm into the air at a 450 with the hand open and his right arm was at his side with the hand closed.

"Let me show you Ryūko no Ken (The Art of Fighting) with Kyokugenryu (Extreme Limit School/Style) Karate" the Oto Nin growled.

The two simultaneously leapt into the air and engaged in their battle.

------------------------------------------------------

Tenten vs. Aizen Tatsuka

_Boys will be boys_ she thought to herself as she watched her teammates move to engage two of the Sound Ten. Team Gai had come a long way since their Genin days. Neji was no longer the dark brooding loner, he was now the representation of the New HyuugaHyuga, a Shinobi who could lead Ninja into battle and with the strength of his Nindo and helphelp, them overcome great odds. His early promotion to Jounin was not mistake and he was a worthy Captain respected by all who served with him. Lee was no longer desperate to prove his worth as none could deny his skills and with his burgeoning Ninjutsu talent, he had shown to all that hard work paid off.

She had also grown, into a Master Weapon smith and an expert Weapons Master. When she had found out about her heritage, she had been shocked but that shock had been overcome by awe. Shikeguni Tenten. That was her name and she would make her ancestors proud. She came from a long line of Sword Masters and she would not disgrace them.

Among the Sound Ten, she had long since identified her opponent. She was of medium height with brown hair, sharp grey eyes, a thin nose and an even thinner mouth. Her skin was pale and from what she could see, her build was slim and powerful. She wore a light grey undershirt, a dark purple kimono and hakama, and a white sash. There was a katana at her side.

That this Oto Nin wore those clothes made her angry, it was an insult to the Legacy of her family.

In her minds eye she could see the picture of the founder of her clan. The Large sleeves of the White Haori over a white undershirt, a black kimono and hakama, and a white sash.

To restore her families honor she would defeat this Oto Nin. To avenge her parents she would kill this woman.

She saw her enemy slowly walk forward and she went to meet her. The others were quiet watching them.

"Draw, your blade, Nino" the Woman said in a soft voice, laced with venom and evil. "I would not want to cut you to pieces without you at least putting up a defense".

Tenten said nothing. She leapt back from her enemy and unfurled a small scroll and she performed a set of rapid One Hand Seals.

"_One Thousand Piercing Kunai no Jutsu" _she said and the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke and from around Tenten kunai began to materialize. They floated around her gathering in their hundreds and the Tenten thrust her hand forward. The kunai shivered for a moment and then they shot at her enemy.

The Oto Nin stood calmly in the face of the many weapons and just before they hit she raised her hand. A wave of power met the charge of steel, the kunai seemed to struggle between two forces, and suddenly the Kunai fell as both pressures were negated.

On closer inspection, one would have seen that the normally pointed Shinobi weapons were now flat and round.

"Come now Nino, such a pitiful attack" she mocked.

"Once my blade has been drawn" Tenten said in a whisper "Blood must be shed"

Tenten slowly reached for the Katana strapped on her back. She brought the weapon to her side and prepared to draw. She closed her eyes and focused her Chakra and when she opened them, she saw the Oto Nin was also preparing to draw.

One heartbeat, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…ten

The two disappeared in a flash of Light.

------------------------------------------------------

InoShikaChou Formation vs. ShuShiTro Formation

"Those guys are always getting excited" Shikamaru said around his cigarette.

"I know what you mean" Ino agreed, her annoyed expression had faded and it seemed that she was back to her normal superior self.

"I wouldn't mind facing off against that guy Lee is fighting. He looks like a Taijutsu master" Chouji said around a mouthful of potato chips.

"Hey you three don't worry about them you have us to deal with" said one of the Oto Nin. He was short and wiry with silver hair and he wore an Oto Nin Jounin uniform. His skin was tanned and he glowing red eyes. On either side of him were two tall twin female Ninja who wore the same clothing but with different colors.

Shikamaru regarded them with a stern gaze.

"The Three who are One, will destroy you and crush Konoha." The short Ninja said.

"For Orochimaru-" One the tall females said.

"Sama we destroy you" the other finished.

"Then bring it on, you freaks!" Ino screamed much to the chagrin of Shikamaru who could only look at her in annoyance.

"You shouldn't call-"

"Other people names"

"You blonde bimbo" the short one added.

Shikamaru put out his cigarette his expression turning serious, Chouji put the bag of potato chips away and Ino was surprisingly silent.

"From a large tree" Shikamaru intoned

"Small leaves bud" Ino continued

"And became Team Asuma" Chouji finished

"We will never Forget!" They all chorused

As they finished the Oto Nin attacked and their violent clash began.

------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Akamaru vs. Lycan

"Do you smell that Akamaru?" Kiba asked his lifelong companion.

"Yes, I do Kiba" Akamaru replied not even bothering to bark but sending the reply directly to his friend. "…Blood"

"The blood of innocent creatures frozen in fear" Kiba gravely added.

"It is all coming from that man's lips" Akamaru said with revulsion

"Hey Shino, we've got our opponent, so it looks like your on your own" Kiba casually told his teammate.

He was of medium height, strongly muscled with a feral look about his features. He had a savage look about his face and he wore an evil smile baring his fangs in a beastly challenge.

"Let's do this Akamaru" Kiba told his partner. _"Gatsūga_" **Double Piercing Fang.**

The two attacked the Monster like Oto Nin who leapt out of the way of the attack but Kiba and Akamaru were able to follow, forcing the enemy away from his team.

------------------------------------------------

Shino vs. Ines

Shino raised his hand and from a short Kunoichi among the Sound Ten a small insect flew up and it went to rest on Shino's open hand. Under his large collar, he smiled. He always hated leaving battles unfinished and now he would rectify that. This Kunoichi was extremely skilled at Genjutsu and Ninjutsu and during the retrieval of Sasuke, he had faced her under a different guise. Although they did not conclude the battle, he had planted the small bug egg into her ear cavity.

"Your battle is with me" he said.

"Who me" another Sound Nin spoke and it seemed that they were all confused as to who he was referring to.

"I was talking to her" Shino clarified, pointing towards his intended enemy. She was short with red hair, big eyes and a button nose. She wore a heavy grey cloak that covered most of her body, only allowing her head to be visible.

"Mine" she said.

The bug that was on his hand bit him and he shook quickly shook it off.

He crouched down and took a closer look at the insect and he was surprised to see that the bug was different from before. It seems that her Genjutsu was at an extremely high level and that she was an expert bug user.

_This was going to be fun_.

--------------------------------------

Kankuro vs. Blayne

"Heh" Kankuro snorted as he turned to speak to Temari "Remember what Gaara sai-" He was silenced by the glare he received from Temari. "-I mean the Kazekage said 'No world devastating attacks', so it means reign yourself in"

Temari was silent and her glare faded into a scowl.

"These Konoha-Nin are likely to take forever, remember when we had to bail them out all of those years ago?" she asked her younger brother.

"Yeah, but you have to give them credit, not a lot of credit though" Kankuro replied.

"Back to the matter at hand though. Who will fight who?" Temari said.

The Oto Nin who answered was tall, with blue hair, brown skin and she carried a black staff with intricate carving down its entire length. "I will be your opponent" she said in a calm voice.

"And I will be yours" said a small red haired boy, with cold dead eyes.

"Hey, hey why do you guys get to decide?" Kankuro questioned the two Ninja.

"Because we were chosen to destroy you two" the small ninja said while he raised his hand and a haze began to surround it as if his hand radiated and intense heat, soon after his hand blazed with a blue red fire. "I will make kindle wood from your creations Puppet Weakling"

"What's your story?" Temari asked.

In reply, the Oto Nin planted a quarter of the staff into the ground and she gathered her chakra.

Kankuro saw Temari leap into the sky as the Oto Nin's staff came rushing out of the ground.

_Earth type Ninjutsu... this should be interesting for her_ He thought

Returning his attention to the small Ninja, he prepared to fight. This kid had insulted him and plus he was small brat… he hated brats.

"Kindle wood, hey. You've got some nerve." He mocked the last of the Sound Ten.

"Bring it on" the small Oto Nin said and this time an intense, flame surrounded his whole body and he stood in it unharmed.

_This should be interesting for me_ and he smiled at that thought.

------------------------------------------------

**Temari vs. Eahril**

As she sailed thorough the air Temari saw the staff-giving chase. It was a well-known fact that Wind Ninjutsu was weak against Earth but that was among evenly matched foes. If one had the power then they could overcome anything. Naruto had shown her that, coming late into his Wind Natured Chakra he had advanced in leaps and bounds and that had in turn inspired her. Her primary nature was wind but that was not the only one…

As Field Marshall, she knew that her presence on the battlefield would inspire the Suna Nin and as the holder of The Heavens Moon Fan, she could not loose.

_Earth Jutsu…piece of cake_

-----------------------------------------------------

**The Gauntlet is thrown**

**The rival's are chosen**

**Who will Fall**

**And who will**

**Rise…**

**Convergence…**

**The Bane of the Ninja World**

Next: **Convergence**

AN: The ten for ten challenge was a success thanks go out to Miroku-Dono, nania, PoetJTB, Vld, Kaytiffer, raging hobo, Martrex, Egghead and midnight-angel-of-darkness.

To Raging hobo: The character descriptions in chapter ten were necessary and I see your point about interspersing the description with the story. The thing is in the whole story I never once described the characters and I felt like I was cheating a bit. I was taking for granted that we all know what the Naruto characters look like and therefore descriptions are unnecessary. I listed them in that way because I could not get it into the story. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Raging Hobo ch7: It is hard for me to define how Naruto got so strong because I have not made it up yet. I have a general idea and it comes through in the chapter pretexts. All will be explained in the future.

GreatEnder: I tried to follow your request about the longer chapters, but it sort of backfired. I finished with the first part (From Jiraiya to Tsunade) last week and it took me forever to finish the second part and I was doing it all to make the chapter longer. I don't think long chapters will work for now, hopefully they will work in the future but for now an average of 4000 words, a week is what I can try to do.

Kaytiffer: Thanks for the Semi-Legendary Award of the Shimmering Pheonix, but one question when will it be Legendary?

Tellemicus Sundance: The Chapter 1 review: Rank in the end wont make a difference. In the manga Naruto has achieved something Kakashi or Jiraiya couldn't do and he is still a Genin, and Naruto once said that even if he was a Genin he would still be Hokage.

Chapter 2: the first two chapters were a build up to the story and I fell into it. I hope you noted how the Three Sannin described Naruto and how Kabuto and Shizune and Rin who have ties to the Sannin described Hinata. I sort of fell into it and I loved writing it.

AuroraStarPhoenix chapter 5: Thanks for your suggestion and I will definetly use your idea. Your answer to the faux chapter I put up exceeded my expectations and I am truly grateful.

Egghead chapter 5: Another answer to the faux chapter I put up. This is the official thanks. Peace.

Bailin ch8: thanks for correcting me, I usually confirm all of the facts I use but in that instance when I messed up the whole Suna Kage thing, I did not have my reference material and I just went with it. (show how much I know)

Nin of Man ch9: Orochimaru will have more than enough to deal with so he wont get his hands on Hinata, in fact he should hope that Hinata doesn't get her hands on him. You are right about the transcending time thing. I am moving it at a slow pace to prepare for a timeskip later on(you'll understand)

There is a lot more and to everyone thanks again. If you all review again we can double the count…(A secret wish of mine) come on guys review…………………….

CONGRATULATIONS TO **BAILIN** FOR THE 70th REVIEW

Bailin: When I started the story Asuma was not conveniently killed off (Its called a writers convenience and even though I don't like it, I have to accept it. DBZ was also full of those.) and I think I would have anyway. As to my ideas you ain't seen nothing yet. I cannot wait until the Orochimaru vs. Naruto fight.

Vld: Cool how you joined on my birthday lol. I don't know about an 11 for 11 challenge so far things are going slow. The hits are okay but the reviews are slow but its all good nothing will keep me from finishing Naruto's Story. Oh Kabuto is going to fight Hinata. I established that in the second chapter and I have to stick with it…a curse of writing on the fly, what I put down is iron. The others will be there in a round about way. Tsunade wont fight seriously but her presence will be necessary when all is said and done.

Fixed some mistakes so I am putting this up and taking the time to answer some reviews from some cool people.

**SUPERKAYJIN**


End file.
